


Мой воробышек

by Trinette



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prostitution, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinette/pseuds/Trinette





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Kingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34139) by sweetestdrain. 



Гладкий «Корвет» приближался к обочине медленно, неотвратимо, словно верный конь темного рыцаря. Хантера потянуло в том направлении, будто машина обладала каким-то магнетизмом, энергией, от которой не уйти. Как в западню попал. Наплевать... это была крутая тачка и может быть, только может быть, легкий полтинник.  
Машина остановилась рядом. Он заглянул в окно...  
Бинго!  
― Я так и знал, что ты когда-нибудь согласишься, ― заметил Хантер. И даже не подумал спрятать ухмылку.  
Брайан Кинни кинул на него взгляд, брови подняты.  
― Садись.  
Хантер осклабился:  
― Думал, ты никогда не попросишь. ― Он забрался в «Корвет», помедлил. ― Клевая тачка.  
― Спасибо.  
― Ну что, развлечемся? ― осведомился Хантер, меняя позу. Вот он, ключевой момент. Этого мужчину придется добиваться. Хастлер, хоть и не милашка, был готов на все, а это ценилось почти так же, как и смазливая мордаха.  
Если они трахнутся, думал Хантер, он даже не заставит Брайана платить. Это будет только для удовольствия ― мужик просто невъебенно сексуален.  
Кинни фыркнул и повернулся к нему, но что бы он ни собирался сказать, было прервано глухим ударом о бок машины.  
Брайан ругнулся:  
― Какого хрена?  


Его квота добрых дел будет перевыполнена лет на десять вперед ― по крайней мере, если удастся выудить из мелкого хастлера побольше информации о чертовом копе. Может, тогда Дебби наконец от него отвяжется. Она уже ворвалась к нему прямо посреди оргии. Полезной для здоровья, взаимовыгодной для всех участников оргии. Боже! Дайте хоть потрахаться с миром.  
Брайан слегка покачал головой. Такая машина в такой дыре была магнитом для неприятностей, но подобного он не ожидал. Еще один хастлер барабанил в окно с пассажирской стороны и орал что-то. Какой-то тощий, запаршивевший пацан в куртке из секонд-хенда.  
Прежде чем Брайан смог отъехать, Хантер воскликнул: «Черт!» ― и открыл дверь.  
Какого хрена?  
Хантер выскочил из машины и отпихнул парня.  
― Какого хрена ты делаешь? ― заорал он. ― Это мой клиент, понял?  
Тот слегка опешил, а потом шагнул вперед, указывая на что-то рукой:  
― Мне не нужен твой чертов клиент, Хантер! Там машина моего отца! Пожалуйста! ― в его голосе слышалось отчаяние. В зеркале заднего вида Брайан увидел небольшой серебристый седан, медленно въезжающий в квартал. Водитель явно что-то или кого-то высматривал, но здесь подобное было обычным делом. Пара ребят уже выкрикивали:  
― Эй, мистер, как ты хочешь...  
Хантер взглянул в направлении, куда указывал парень:  
― Блядь. ― Потом на брайаново озадаченное лицо, потом обратно, и решился:  
― Ладно. Я этого чувака знаю, мы приятели. Он тебя подвезет. Только, блядь, не мешай мне.  
Затем он схватил парня за плечо и толкнул на заднее сидение.  
― Какого черта ты делаешь? ― поинтересовался Брайан. ― Я тебе не гребаное такси.  
― Ему нельзя возвращаться к предкам! Поехали! Черт, они уже рядом.  
Кинни вздохнул. На такое он не подписывался.  
― Пристегнитесь тогда.  
Дав поганцам на это две минуты, он нажал на акселератор и, совершив плавный разворот, вильнул вправо, чтобы избежать столкновения с приблизившимся седаном.  
Проезжая мимо, Брайан скользнул взглядом по водителю. Длинное лицо, редеющие волосы, грустные глаза, плотно сжатые губы ― среднестатистический женатик в поисках задницы посвежее.  
― Черт, ― произнес пацан на заднем сиденье, ― черт, черт, черт. ― В его голосе было что-то странное, будто он собирался расплакаться. От чего Брайан почувствовал надвигающуюся головную боль.  
Хантер пожал плечами, глянул на него.  
― Так на чем мы остановились?  


«Вернемся к нашим баранам», ― подумал Брайан. С маленьким дополнением.  
Одним глазом контролируя дорогу, другим он в зеркале оценивал бонус в виде хастлера. Парень выглядел каким-то серым, но это от переживаний, решил он, или, скорее, от грязи. Одет хастлер был в видавшую виды кожаную куртку, какие раздают в Армии Спасения, и поношенную фланелевую рубашку. В рукавах куртки зияли прорехи. Дешевенькие джинсы, коротко подстриженные волосы, кажется, каштановые, а может, темно-русые. Он сидел отвернувшись от окна, опасаясь, наверное, что его родители, или кто они ему там, в любую секунду кинутся вслед.  
― Рассказывай, что знаешь о Джейсоне Кемпе, ― потребовал Брайан.  
Хантер выглядел разочарованным, будто и правда ждал, что Кинни его трахнет, а потом пожал плечами:  
― Ты мне заплатишь?  
Брайан отрицательно покачал головой.  
― Как насчет тебя, парень? ― повысил он голос, чтобы было слышно на заднем сидении.  
Тот попытался ответить, но Хантер быстро перебил его:  
― Я могу показать бар, где копы отдыхают. Тогда ты меня трахнешь?  
― Хантер, ― прошипел случайный пассажир.  
― Нет, ― ответил Брайан. ― Тогда я отвезу тебя к твоим милым тетушкам. Или к складам. Куда угодно.  
― Черт, ― снова раздалось сзади, ― я тебя знаю. ― Опять тот странный тон.  
Брайан снова глянул в зеркало заднего вида ― хастлер пялился на него, будто привидение увидел.  
― Ты Брайан Кинни, ― сообщил он. ― Мы знакомы. Ты меня помнишь?  
Брайан почувствовал, как брови непроизвольно поднимаются, и покачал головой:  
― Не думаю. Я тебя не вижу в этом чертовом свете. ― Помедлил. Что-то знакомое. Наверное. ― Откуда я тебя знаю?  
Хантер переводил взгляд с одного на другого, но рта не открывал. Парень наклонился вперед, внезапно сбрасывая свое оцепенение.  
― Ясное дело, не помнишь. Мы... Рядом с «Вавилоном», почти два года назад. Ммм... Я пошел к тебе домой. Мы переспали.  
Хантер икнул.  
Брайан внезапно ударил по тормозам, решив винить в этом близкий  
знак «стоп», а не неожиданную информацию. Сколько хастлеру лет? Или, важнее, под каким кайфом был он сам? Блядь.  
Он вытянул шею, чтобы встретиться глазами с парнем, и почувствовал проблеск узнавания. ― Ты...  
― Джастин, ― ответил тот. ― Меня зовут Джастин. Как поживает твой сын?  
Мертвая тишина. Хантер дважды моргнул.  
― Точно, ― подтвердил Кинни, ― Джастин. Девственник. Я тебя помню.  
Хантер потрясенно вдохнул, глянул на Джастина.  
― В смысле, он сломал твою целку?  
«Так, так, ― подумал Кинни, ― не знал, что хастлеры могут краснеть».  
― Отъебись, ― буркнул тот... Джастин. Как там его... Джастин Тейлор? Черт, это было вечность назад. В ночь, когда родился Гас. Парень дал ему имя. Когда они виделись в последний раз, Брайан его выпроводил. Заявил ― никаких повторов, я не верю в любовь, я верю в постель, бла-бла-бла.  
А теперь Джастин подросток-хастлер на заднем сидении брайанового «Корвета». Как тесен мир.  
― Гас в порядке, ― сообщил Кинни. ― Я его в последнее время не видел, но он скоро пойдет в какой-то навороченный садик. Что-то там для одаренных детей.  
Джастин широко улыбнулся, запахнул плотнее фиговенькую куртенку. ― Это так классно. Я рад, что у Гаса все хорошо. ― Он дернул плечом. ― Э... Это так странно, тебя встретить. Ну, знаешь, снова. Извини за ту драму тогда, кстати. Со всем этим «я тебя люблю».  
― Все нормально, ― вырвалось у Брайана. ― Вообще, мне было на удивление лестно. Постфактум, в смысле.  
Бывает ли одиннадцать по шкале неловкости от одного до десяти? Деб будет должна ему по уши. Он возобновил движение во внезапной тишине, все еще желая, чтобы света было побольше.  
Хантер раздраженно фыркнул и сгорбился на своем сидении.  
― Блядь! И погода тоже охрененно потрясная. ― Он оглядел Брайана. ― Его ты уже поимел. Как насчет меня следующим?  
― Как насчет тебя никаким, ― оборвал его Брайан ласково.  
Хантер сверкнул глазами.  
― Только потому, что я ВИЧ-инфицирован...  
― Эй, погоди, я не то...  
Джастин тихонько охнул:  
― Черт, Хантер! Почему ты мне не сказал?  
Хантер отвернулся к окну.  
― Потому что это неваж...  
― Херня, ― бросил Джастин. Помедлил, словно раздумывал, стоит ли продолжать, но все равно рискнул: ― Я говорил тебе пользоваться презервативами, я же говорил тебе...  
― Ага, ну да, три ха-ха, ты был прав. Да пошел ты! Не указывай мне, что делать. Думаешь, ты лучше меня, потому что не даешь трахать себя в зад? Потому что ты... нет. Иди ты на хуй!  
Брайан едва успел остановить машину, прежде чем хастлер открыл дверь и унесся, теряясь из виду во внезапном снегопаде.  
― Ох ты черт, ― вымолвил Джастин. ― Я не хотел... я просто... Я ему говорил, я же говорил ему. ― Боже, голос у парня был совершенно убитый. И что Брайану теперь делать? Он же не чертов соцработник.  
― С ним все будет в порядке, ― сообщил он. ― Мои друзья... они позаботятся о нем. Если он перестанет быть упрямым придурком и позволит им помочь.  
Брайан повернулся на сидении и посмотрел наконец прямо на Джастина.  
У того были голубые глаза. Он этого не помнил.  
― А ты можешь показать мне тот бар, о котором говорил Хантер? ― спросил Кинни. ― Это...  
Может, стоит сделать парню одолжение, отвлечь его от грустных мыслей. Ведь все любят тайны, правда?  
― Это важно для моего знакомого ― найти информацию об убийстве Джейсона Кемпа. А потом я могу тебя подвезти. ― Куда только, интересно.  
Хастлер просто кивнул.  
― Да, я раньше туда иногда с пацанами заходил. Тот еще отстойник.  
Тейлор перебрался на переднее сидение, едва не заехав Брайану локтем в нос. Фонари получше осветили его лицо, и Кинни подумалось со странным чувством облегчения, что хастлер на самом деле не такой уж тощий. Джастин указал направление, и они тронулись.  
Хастлер выглядел потасканным, жестче и немного старше, чем Брайан его помнил, хотя последнее могло быть из-за коротких волос. И все равно слишком симпатичным, чтобы жить на улице, хотя теперь в этом была некая добавочная ирония.  
Сколько ему сейчас, восемнадцать? Нет, скорее, девятнадцать.  
― Как ты оказался на панели? ― наконец спросил Кинни. Он не был так уж уверен, что хочет знать ответ. Теперь, когда он сопоставил имя и лицо, в памяти всплывали какие-то фрагменты той единственной ночи с Джастином ― его наивность, его маленькое, бледное тело...  
Почувствовав, что член слегка напрягся, Брайан поспешно сосредоточил внимание на дороге. На улице было скользко, недостаточно, чтобы представлять опасность, но достаточно, чтобы задаться вопросом, нашел ли Хантер убежище. А, ладно, это не его проблемы.  
Джастин ответил не сразу. Потом:  
― Ты и правда хочешь знать? ― спросил он.  
― Нет, ― ответил Брайан. ― Но я подумал, что тебе все равно стоит мне рассказать. Ты учился в Сент-Джеймс, правильно?  
― Да. Я закончил примерно полтора года назад. Это... длинная история.  
― Ну, так рассказывай.  
Машина замедлила движение и повернула налево.  
Джастин бросил взгляд на лицо Кинни, глубоко вдохнул.  
― Ладно. В сущности, отец не смог... справиться с тем, что я гей. Он пытался, правда, но у меня как бы крыша слегка поехала, и мы постоянно ссорились. Я ушел из дома и почти год живу на улице. ― Он поежился, глянул на снег за окном. ― Я думал найти нормальную работу, жилье. Знаю, у меня получится, если я попытаюсь. Но это пугает как-то.  
Брайан фыркнул:  
― Настоящая работа страшнее, чем блядство?  
Джастин пожал плечами.  
― В какой-то мере. Я не только клиентов обслуживаю. Подрабатываю кое-где, остаюсь в ночлежках, когда выдыхаюсь... в любом случае, такая жизнь, она полезна для моего творчества. Я вижу то, что иначе никогда бы не заметил.  
― Например, жестокость, убийства, изнасилования? ― Брайан слегка покачал головой. Верилось с трудом ― тут крылось нечто большее.  
Но опять же ― это не его проблемы.  
Джастин тихо фыркнул:  
― Да. Например, это. Тормози, мы на месте.  


Бар был та еще дыра.  
Мужчины в различной степени старости и усталости. Морщинистые руки. Неподвижные взгляды. Они сидели, нахохлившись над стаканами с выпивкой, игнорируя друг друга. И поднимали взгляд, только если редкий хастлер облокачивался на стойку или чье-то плечо. Добыча.  
Заходя туда вместе с Джастином, Брайан первый раз в жизни почувствовал себя слегка нечистым. Они помедлили на пороге, Джастин подтолкнул его к свободному столику и сел рядом, наклоняясь ближе.  
― Он обычно у бара, ― тихо сообщил хастлер. ― Мы... мы все говорили Джейсону, что он дурной человек. Просто ощущение такое, понимаешь? Но Хантер сказал мне, что Джейсону нужны были деньги.  
Брайан окинул его взглядом.  
― Ты не заходил сюда в тот вечер?  
Джастин покачал головой.  
― Обычно я держусь отсюда подальше. Хантер и другие пацаны сюда заходят, но мне здесь и раньше не слишком нравилось, а после смерти Джейсона я это место за версту обхожу. ― Он как-то странно глянул на Кинни, ― Джейсон был симпатичный, как я. Его каждый хотел. Но денег ему все равно не хватало.  
― Почему?  
Джастин отвернулся от пристального взгляда Брайана и продолжил негромко:  
― Джейсон недолго здесь пробыл. Он начал чуть позже меня, такой же зеленый. Остальные нас терпели, пока мы не отбивали их клиентов. Помогали нам понять, что к чему. ― Пауза. ― Кроме меня и Джейсона, никто не придерживался правила ― никому не давать себя трахнуть без презерватива. Клиентов из-за этого меньше, но если думаешь когда-нибудь уйти от подобной жизни, то ради себя самого придется отказываться. Понимаешь? ― Он повернулся к Брайану. ― Но в газетах сказали, что нашли сперму.  
― Да. ― Кинни медленно выдохнул. Получается, Джейсона трахнули без презерватива, это ясно. Изнасилование? Выгодное предложение? Или отсутствие другого выхода? В любом случае, парень из мусорного бака был мертв, но казался реальнее с каждой секундой. ― Ладно, Джастин. Покажи его.  
Тот медленно кивнул, подхватил Кинни под локоть и провел за тускло освещенную перегородку. Брайан опешил от прикосновения, но не подал виду.  
― Вот он ― в самом конце бара. Хочешь, пойду с тобой?  
Брайан незаметно расправил плечи.  
― Нет. Жди здесь. ― И ушел.  


К тому времени, как он вернулся, Джастин привлек внимание нескольких посетителей. Один из них стоял рядом, нашептывая что-то хастлеру на ухо, дразня зловонным дыханием его шею. Тот мягко, снисходительно смеялся. Брайан остановился как вкопанный, странно недовольный открывшимся видом.  
В следующее мгновение парень заметил Кинни, и его поведение изменилось. Он распрямился и улыбнулся. Охрененно искренней улыбкой, будто он и не собирался только что продаться скрытому педику с немытыми волосами, и просто был рад видеть Брайана.  
Кинни задумался ― почему до него раньше не дошло, что Джастин все еще мог быть в него влюблен. Та ночь два года назад и дни, последовавшие за ней, казались отдаленной мутью, иногда достаточно прояснявшейся, чтобы вспомнить, что пацаном было довольно классно трахаться. И, признаться, он вообще был классным парнем. Брайан не мог дать ему желаемого, но Джастин представлялся человеком, способным найти то, что хочет. Во что бы то ни стало.  
― Эй, отвали, ― легко произнес Джастин, отодвигая жирноволосого клиента от своей шеи. ― У меня есть предложение получше. ― Он повернулся к Брайану. ― Ну, что он сказал?  
Кинни чуть было не улыбнулся в ответ, но спохватился.  
― Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов. ― Он дернул головой в сторону двери. ― Хочешь убраться отсюда?  
Тейлор ухмыльнулся:  
― И куда мы идем?  
Брайан выгнул бровь.  
― Никуда особенно. Или... ко мне, если ты хочешь душ и диван на ночь. Меньшее, что я могу предложить.  
― Конечно,― ответил хастлер. ― Спасибо. Но я имел в виду не только твой диван.  
― Посмотрим, ― произнес Кинни. ― Если ты верно разыграешь свои карты.  
Джастин пожал плечами, неловко провел рукой по бритой голове, слегка покачался на пятках.  
― Думаешь, стоит? ― спросил он небрежно.  
Брайан схватил его сзади за шею, сжал легонько. Позвонки и жилки под пальцами ощущались как птичьи косточки. Хастлер улыбнулся ему снизу вверх, абсолютно бесстрашно.  
― Так ты говоришь, что не готов, парень? ― поинтересовался Брайан, увлекая его к двери. ― Я в тебе очень разочарован.  
Джастин рассмеялся, и они выбрались из бара на заснеженный переулок. 


	2. Chapter 2

Брайан отключил сигнализацию и вошел в лофт, предоставив Джастину самому закрыть дверь.  
На автоответчике было два сообщения, одно из них от Майкла.  
*бип*... _«Привет, скотина. Мама сказала, что ты намерен разузнать побольше о том парне из мусорного бака, Джейсоне Кемпе. Удачи... и будь осторожен! Если увидишь Хантера... Ну не знаю. Передай, что здесь ему все еще рады и что Бен о нем беспокоится. Вот. В любом случае позвони мне утром, я открою магазин только после обеда._ Конец сообщения».  
Джастин задумчиво хмыкнул и спросил:  
― Это те ребята, с которыми живет Хантер?  
*бип*... Короткая пауза, щелчок, конец связи.  
Брайан повернулся к хастлеру, который отчаянно вертел головой, пытаясь получше рассмотреть лофт.  
― Да, мой лучший друг Майки и его профессор. Кажется, подбирать беспризорников их новое хобби. Воды не хочешь? Или что-нибудь поесть?  
Джастин рассеянно кивнул.  
― Было бы здорово, вообще-то. Классный телек. Жидкокристаллический?  
― Ага, ― ответил Брайан. ― Меня уволили с моей престижной работы, вот я и подумал: «почему бы нет?» ― он пожал плечами. ― Так, посмотрим...  
Он открыл холодильник и заглянул внутрь. Там оказалась пара почерневших бананов, полбуханки ржаного хлеба и кочан капусты. М-да, не густо. Зато в шкафчике обнаружилась нетронутая банка арахисового масла. Идеально. Все хастлеры любят арахисовое масло.  
― Ты купил телевизор после того, как тебя уволили? ― Джастин посмотрел на Брайана в недоумении. ― Это немного...  
― Сэндвич? ― оборвал тот. ― Идеальная пища для работящего парня. Только с джемом невезуха, его нет.  
Тейлор поморщился.  
― У меня аллергия на арахис. Но все равно спасибо, ― добавил он виновато, но потом заметил очередную сияющую вещицу и оживился. ― Клевая штука. Я и забыл, какая классная у тебя квартира.  
Брайан дождался, пока Джастин не начал заворожено изучать кофейный столик, и тихонько стукнулся лбом о дверь холодильника. Вот почему подбирать беспризорников плохая идея.  
― Как насчет капусты? ― глухо спросил он и поспешно выпрямился, прежде чем хастлер успел обернуться.  
― Капуста... ― Джастин потоптался на месте, почесал ухо. ― Знаешь, я просто выпью водички и улягусь.  
Щенок неблагодарный.  
Брайан сходил в спальню за одеялом и подушкой, потом, не принимая возражений, положил их на диван.  
― Что? Никакой грандиозной сцены соблазнения? ― поинтересовался он.  
― В другой раз, ― Джастин слабо улыбнулся. ― Я... я немного устал.  
Кинни пожал плечами.  
― Ну, тогда топай в душ.  
Парень покраснел, промямлил «спасибо» и рванул в ванную, словно только и ждал разрешения. Брайан услышал, как щелкнул замок.  
Ну и ладно.  
Он достал футболку и треники и оставил их на полу у двери.  


Джастин уставился на себя в зеркало. Черт. С безумными глазами и красным лицом выглядел он так себе.  
Вот это выдалась ночка. Столько всего произошло. Блядь. Сначала отец, потом ВИЧ у Хантера (что дерьмово вдвойне), а теперь еще и встреча с мужчиной, который лишил его девственности. Самым первым любовником.  
Лицо Бога, сказал он когда-то Дафне.  
Черт. Он вел себя как идиот.  
Глубокий вдох.  
Так, все по порядку. Сначала душ. Возможность в кои-то веки помыться под горячей водой нельзя упускать. Если не ворошить воспоминания, связанные с этой самой душевой кабинкой, все будет нормально.  
 _...Его лицо прижато к прохладному, гладкому стеклу, вода заливает глаза, а руки, бедра и член неистово трутся о твердую поверхность..._ Блядь.  
Наконец Джастин снял куртку и положил на полку. Потом практически содрал с себя футболку и джинсы и швырнул их на пол, чуть не забыв сначала сбросить старые поношенные кроссовки Adidas. Включил воду, отрегулировал температуру...  
 _...Брайан прижимается к нему сзади, ласкает руками и жарко целует вдоль шеи... врывается в него, растягивая так, что больно, жжется, но так хорошо, так хорошо..._  
Такими темпами ему точно придется принимать ледяной душ вместо долгожданного горячего. Ну уж нет. Надо срочно нафантазировать что-нибудь отвратительное. Лесбийская оргия. Вот. Другое дело.  
Дальше он мылся, старательно избегая воспоминаний. Закончив, вытерся пушистой махровой громадиной и, решив не злоупотреблять гостеприимством, повесил ее сушиться. Брайан был похож на человека, который ненавидит беспорядок.  
Джастин медленно оглядел себя в зеркале. Вроде ничего. Волосы, кажется, посветлели, и лучше не представлять, сколько слоев грязи на них было. Ребра только выступают слегка, но он скорее останется голодным, чем будет есть какую-то капусту, да простит его гостеприимный хозяин. Член на месте, задница тоже. Колени по-прежнему все в синяках, но зато царапина на ноге начала заживать. Чертовы проволочные заборы.  
Дольше всего Джастин разглядывал собственное лицо. Ну, привет, что ли.  
Голова тоже на месте.  
На секунду ему ясно послышался голос матери: «У него есть голова на плечах». Интересно, вспоминала ли она теперь о нем. Боже, как Джастин по ней скучал. Но он не мог заставить себя даже позвонить ей. Не сейчас. Не в ближайшее время. Когда все успело стать так чертовски дерьмово?  
Блядь. Блядь блядь блядь. Зря он сегодня сюда притащился. И два года назад тоже. Надо было стать хорошим маленьким гетеросексуалом, как хотел отец.  
Джастин вздохнул и натянул джинсы. В груди потеплело, когда, открыв дверь, он заметил небольшую стопку вещей под ногами.  
Он поднял одежду и выглянул в гостиную.  
― Брайан?  
Сидящий за письменным столом Кинни повернул голову.  
― Да? Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
― Нет, просто... спасибо.  
Тот кивнул, окидывая его непроницаемым изучающим взглядом.  
― Нет проблем. Я заказал немного китайской еды, если хочешь.  
Джастин улыбнулся.  
― Ага. Круто. Я пойду... переоденусь.  
Не обращая на него внимания, Брайан вернулся к работе. Что ж, справедливо. Джастину сегодня всего-навсего повезло с ночлегом, так с какой стати ему рассчитывать на особое отношение? Он ведь просто какой-то жалкий, бездомный хастлер. Причем тот, которого Брайан Кинни уже трахнул.  


После ужина, во время которого он извинился за то, что вел себя, как капризный придурок (получив в ответ на свои старания лишь короткий взгляд и ворчание), Джастин рухнул на диван. Он чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным, еда в желудке стояла комом. Не было даже сил набросить на себя какой-нибудь плед.  
Проснувшись позже ночью, он обнаружил, что укрыт одеялом, и уткнулся лицом в материю ― пахло чистотой, теплом, как от кондиционера для белья.  
В лофте царил полумрак. Джастин не знал, который час, не знал даже, где стояли часы, но, видимо, было уже поздно. Однако Брайан не спал. Он стоял у окна и курил. Обнаженным. Его силуэт казался черно-зеленым на фоне темного неба.  
Несколько минут Джастин просто смотрел на него, впитывая каждую деталь. Ему хотелось подойти, схватить Брайана за плечи и прижать к оконному стеклу, отправив сигарету на идеально отполированный деревянный пол. Потом страстно, жадно поцеловать, бесцеремонно врываясь языком в рот. Затем медленно, ах, так медленно опуститься перед Брайаном на колени, обхватить губами его член...  
― Я тебя разбудил? ― тихо спросил тот.  
Джастин прочистил горло.  
― Нет-нет, это не ты. Что делаешь?  
Брайан мягко рассмеялся, с едва различимой горечью.  
― Не мог заснуть. Все думал о том сволочном копе. Кем бы он блядь ни был, его взгляд...  
Джастин ничего не ответил, только плотнее закутался в одеяло.  
Кинни продолжал отрешенно смотреть в окно, где отражался огонек его сигареты.  
― Я собираюсь завтра зайти к Хорвату. Посмотрим, сможет ли он выяснить что-нибудь об этом козле, ― он сделал еще одну затяжку и медленно выдохнул, выпуская дым изо рта. ― Куда тебя отвезти утром? Ты не можешь оставаться здесь один.  
Джастин почувствовал укол боли, но быстро стряхнул это ощущение. У него не было никаких прав на этого мужчину, так что и доверия ждать не следовало, ни капельки.  
― Мы с ребятами живем на Баскин-стрит. Можешь подбросить меня туда.  
Брайан кивнул.  
― Ладно.  
Наконец он обернулся и пожал плечами.  
― Извини, парень, но ты знал, чего ожидать.  
― Да. Я знал.  
Брайан снова повернулся к городу, его огням, серым зданиям, розовеющим облакам на востоке, но на самом деле он ничего из этого не замечал.  
Джастину оставалось лишь наблюдать.  


Через несколько минут он тихо соскользнул с дивана и отправился в ванную за курткой. Вернувшись с ней в гостиную, он натолкнулся на вопросительный взгляд Кинни.  
― У тебя не найдется листка бумаги?  
Брайан указал в сторону компьютера, рядом с которым лежала стопка бумаги для принтера. Джастин запустил руку во внутренний карман куртки и достал несколько карандашей. От некоторых из них уже почти ничего не осталось. Осторожно присев за стол, он задвинул клавиатуру, чтобы освободить себе место, и начал рисовать.  
Ему удалось изобразить очертания фигуры Брайана и набросать окно, но тут рука начала дрожать, вынуждая его остановиться.  
― Черт, ― выругался Джастин. Закусив губу, он наблюдал, как его сведенные судорогой пальцы выпустили карандаш, как тот медленно покатился по столу и остановился на краю.  
Когда он наконец поднял голову, то увидел, что за ним наблюдают.  
― Что с ней? ― спросил Кинни.  
Джастин схватил карандаш левой рукой и начал вертеть в пальцах, одновременно прижимая к животу сжатую в кулак правую.  
― Последствия травмы головы, ― объяснил он. ― Ну знаешь, повреждение мозга.  
Брайан не стал уточнять, но не отвел взгляда, словно ожидая дальнейших объяснений. Джастин проигнорировал его, отправился обратно на диван и попытался заснуть, опасаясь, что если не сделает этого, объяснения не заставят себя ждать.  


Брайан в третий раз заверил себя, что поступает правильно, потом вспомнил, что ему по сути похуй, что правильно, а что нет, и потряс пацана за плечо.  
Сейчас Джастин казался вполне адекватным парнем, несмотря на его аллергию на арахис и вспышки ребячества, но черт подери, он год жил на улице, торгуя задницей за наличность. Брайан не мог с уверенностью сказать, что хастлер не притворялся, втайне надеясь воспользоваться добротой хозяина и слинять из лофта с чем-нибудь ценным.  
А что еще ему остается делать, взять Джастина с собой в полицейский участок?  
Брайан начал заверять себя в четвертый раз... а, нахуй.  
― Эй! Подъем! ― он несколько раз ткнул под ребра неподвижную фигуру.  
― Дай мне еще минутку, ― пробормотал Джастин, уткнувшись лицом в диванную подушку.  
Кинни схватил одеяло и дернул на себя, едва не отправив его и завернутое в него тело на пол. Парень вскрикнул и вскочил с дивана.  
― Блядь! Что ты... ой.  
Он немного ошарашено уставился на Брайана и потер слипшиеся глаза.  
― Извини. Я забыл, где я.  
― Мне похуй, ― рявкнул Брайан. ― Тебе пора вставать. Уже почти одиннадцать и у меня полно дел.  
Он уже сходил в душ и оделся час назад, немного изменив свое расписание, чтобы позволить пацану подольше поспать.  
― Точно. Твой приятель-коп, ― сообразил тот. ― Я только соберу вещи.  
Джастин поспешил в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь. Неизвестно, запер ли он ее на этот раз, но это уже не имело значения.  
Когда через несколько секунд послышался шум воды, Брайан собрал в кучу одеяло и подушку и бросил их рядом с диваном. Потом запустил руку в волосы и вздохнул. М-да.  
― Это было интересно, ― произнес он, оглядывая лофт. Прошлая ночь казалась каким-то непонятным полусном, что в принципе не было так уж необычно. Находиться же в этом полусне сне с кем-то еще ― вот, что было странно.  
Честно говоря, парень оказался очень даже ничего. Слегка тощий, судя по тому, что удалось увидеть, но все равно довольно горячий. По-мальчишечьи. Брайан сомневался, что ему ― успешному добропорядочному гражданину ― стоит позволять себе такие мысли об уличном хастлере, однако он не мог не заметить отличную задницу. Ослепительную улыбку. Светлые волосы, которые наверняка привлекали восхищенные взгляды, когда были немного длиннее.  
Делали Джастина симпатичнее.  
На секунду Брайан задумался, по этой ли причине тот стригся так коротко, и ему стало не по себе.  
Джейсон был симпатичным.  
Подойдя к столу, он взял листок бумаги, на котором рисовал Джастин, и смог различить набросок своего силуэта на фоне окна.  
Было что-то печальное в этом рисунке, и не только потому, что он получился таким грубым и сырым. Брайан провел пальцами по карандашным линиям и остановился в том месте, где они начинали дрожать ― прямо на изгибе его спины.  
― Я готов, ― раздалось сзади.  
― Хорошо, ― ответил Брайан, а затем указал на рисунок. ― Возьмешь с собой?  
Джастин бросил на листок быстрый взгляд и покачал головой.  
― Нет.  
Мгновение Брайан так и стоял с вытянутой рукой, потом положил набросок обратно на стол.  
― Ладно.  
Отвернувшись, Джастин добавил:  
― Можно мне оставить футболку? А то моя старая пахнет, как... короче, не первой свежести.  
Брайан молча провел пальцем по краю рисунка и кивнул.  


― А почему тебя вообще уволили? ― поинтересовался Джастин. Первую половину пути он просидел тихо, но теперь немного расслабился.  
Брайан пожал плечами и проехал на желтый свет.  
― Я трахнул интерна.  
Парень прыснул.  
― Не может быть!  
Кинни сухо улыбнулся, пока хастлер изо всех сил пытался сдержать смешки.  
― О боже, поверить не могу. Ну и банальщина. Тебя поймали?  
Брайан рассмеялся.  
― Ну да, ― помолчав немного, он ухмыльнулся и продолжил: ― Было поздно, в офисе ни души. И вот он я ― трахаю парня, распластанного на столе в конференц-зале, стонущего и умоляющего, ну знаешь, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, трахни меня... и тут заходит его дядя. Так что дело даже не в том, что он ― мой интерн. Он помогал в создании кампании для своего дяди, за которую отвечал я.  
― ...Черт.  
― Именно. Так вот, этот парень умоляет меня дать ему кончить, кричит о том, какой огромный у меня член, и тут заходит ублюдок Стоквелл и буквально стаскивает меня с него. Орет: «ах ты, пидор, как ты мог сделать такое с моим племянником, я безоговорочно тебе доверял, грязный педик... бла-бла-бла». Пару секунд спустя появляется мой босс и видит эту сцену...  
― Погоди-ка, Стоквелл? Кандидат в мэры? ― Тейлор слушал, раскрыв рот.  
Брайан кивнул.  
― Нынешний шеф полиции и по совместительству политик-гомофоб. Который благодаря мне победит, ― он фыркнул. ― Я его раскрутил, сделал тем, кто он сейчас.  
Джастин наклонил голову набок.  
― Теперь я понимаю твои мотивы.  
Брайан поглядел на него краем глаза.  
― Неужели?  
― Ты хочешь поквитаться, ― продолжил тот. ― Может, ты и поимел интерна, но Стоквелл поимел тебя, даже после всего, что ты для него сделал. Если... если Джейсона убил коп, пока шефом полиции был Стоквелл, и люди об этом узнают... ему крышка.  
― Верно. А ты, похоже, неглупый.  
― Я получил 1500 баллов на выпускном экзамене, ― отозвался Джастин. ― Так что, надеюсь, ты прав.  
Выглянув в окно, он вздохнул:  
― Приехали.  
Брайан затормозил. Они стояли у здания, напоминающего старый наркоманский притон. Блядь, должно быть, это он и был. На двери висел замок, но разбитые окна позволяли легко пробраться внутрь. Интересно, Джастин действительно здесь живет или только хочет выйти.  
Тейлор неловко потоптался на месте.  
― Ну, ― начал он. ― Спасибо за диван, еду и футболку.  
Брайан хмыкнул.  
― И за душ, ― мечтательно добавил парень. ― С ним связано несколько хороших воспоминаний.  
Кинни резко вскинул голову, но Джастин не заметил ― он все еще задумчиво смотрел в пространство. Потом встрепенулся.  
― Если тебе еще понадобиться помощь, я обычно у складов. А если нет, кто-нибудь подскажет, где меня найти.  
И замолчал.  
Брайан глядел на дорогу, силясь не обращать внимания на окружение и нескольких пешеходов, напоминающих живые скелеты.  
― Ну ладно, ― наконец произнес Джастин. ― Пока.  
Открыв дверцу, он вылез из машины и направился к зданию, но тут услышал:  
― Эй, Джастин. У тебя есть яйца.  
Тот посмотрел вниз, потом поднял голову и усмехнулся.  
― Думаешь?  
Брайан улыбнулся.  
― Ты делаешь то, что приходится, и не стыдишься этого. Для такого нужны яйца.  
Пацан вдруг улыбнулся нахальной, солнечной улыбкой.  
― Пожалуй, ты прав.  
Брайан фыркнул ― невероятно...  
Джастин сделал шаг, два, и неожиданно он оказался возле машины, распахнул дверцу и впился в рот Брайана горячим поцелуем.  
Через мгновение он отстранился и исчез. Вернулся в безвестность.  
Да и черт с ним. Брайан знал, что сможет найти его, если нужно. И этого достаточно.  
Он дотронулся пальцем до губ, все еще хранящих вкус Джастина. 


	3. Chapter 3

Хантер облокотился о машину, откусил кусок пиццы и задумался, позволив голосам остальных хастлеров слиться в невнятный отдаленный гул.  
Одному из них повезло: клиент купил ему большую пиццу. Наверное, испугался, что от тряски тощий паренек рассыплется, если его не подкормить.  
Хантера передернуло от представившейся картины. Боже. Он то ли рано состарился, то ли еще что, но раньше подобная фигня его не волновала. Раньше, когда у него не было теплой постели и настоящей еды впервые за много лет. «Ну и ладно, ― подумалось Хантеру, ― несколько дней, проведенных в стране Геев во всем блеске, скоро позабудутся».  
Кроме того, он положительно был уверен, что о нем уже никто не вспоми...  
Черт. Опять это слово. _Положительный_.  
Хантер откусил еще один кусок и глянул в сторону перекрестка. Сердце трепыхнулось в груди, но он мгновенно задушил на корню всколыхнувшуюся было надежду. Вот дерьмо. Там был тот парень Бена, Майкл. Какого хрена ему надо?  
Хантер кинул недоеденную пиццу обратно в коробку, пробурчал: «Увидимся позже», игнорируя взгляды остальных, и попытался беспечно удалиться, надеясь, что Майкл сочтет это за личное оскорбление и отвалит.  
― Эй! ― донеслось сзади. ― Эй!  
Хантер обернулся с куда меньшей неохотой, чем ему хотелось бы.  
Дурак, до чего же дурак, надеющийся на сказочку со счастливым концом. «Мужик, скорее всего, решил, что ты спер что-нибудь, когда сбежал», ― подумал он.  
― Ты что, меня не видел? ― глянул на него Майкл.  
― Почему, думаешь, я пытался слинять?  
Выражение лица Майкла изменилось, но что оно означало, Хантер понять не мог.  
― Так что тебе надо? ― поинтересовался он.  
Новотны потянулся к карману.  
― Ты выронил, кажется, ― продемонстрировал он ключи от квартиры.  
Все мысли Хантера разбежались, и он немедленно начал юлить:  
― Не нужны они мне. Я же говорил, что назад не вернусь. ― Но в глубине души уже знал, что его отказ не примут. Понял, как только брови Майкла слегка поднялись, и смог наконец прочесть выражение его лица.  
Нет, ты не его _сын_. Но он все равно предлагает крышу над головой.  
Наблюдая, как Майкл уходит прочь, Хантер не мог думать ни о чем, кроме едва заметного веса ключей в кармане.  


Колокольчик над дверью в кафе на Либерти Авеню грустно звякнул.  
Дебби оторвала взгляд от блокнота, куда записывала заказы. Ага! Как раз этого красавца она и дожидалась. От него ни слуху ни духу не было слышно с тех пор, как она нарвалась на оргию в лофте. Интересно, он хоть немного подумал о том, чтобы помочь найти убийцу Джейсона Кемпа?  
Брайан швырнул газету на стойку и стряхнул с плеч куртку.  
― Деб, кофе, ― буркнул он.  
Автоматически бросив в ответ: «Придержи-ка чертовых коней», Дебби направилась к нему и лишь затем пригляделась получше.  
Было немного непривычно видеть Брайана Кинни в обеденный час одетого как простой смертный. Запакованный в Армани или Прада, или еще какой модный дизайнерский костюм, обычно он вел себя, будто дар божий, оскорбляя всех вокруг и воруя картошку фри с ближайшей тарелки. Теперь он неплохо притворялся, что потеря работы никак на нем не сказалась, но все же не мог скрыть тот факт, что деловые костюмы стали не нужны.  
Сегодня на нем были черная футболка и джинсы и, честно говоря, выглядел он паршиво.  
― Паршиво выглядишь, ― заявила Дебби, плюхая перед ним чашку и наливая горячий мутный кофе. ― Что, опять всю ночь трахался?  
Брайан ответил самодовольной ухмылкой, невзирая на темные круги под глазами.  
― Я всю ночь пытался выследить твоего знаменитого подозреваемого, если хочешь знать.  
Дебби тихонько ахнула, кинула взгляд влево-вправо, убедилась, что подслушать никто не сможет, и все равно наклонилась ближе.  
― Ты _нашел_ проклятого ублюдка? Как его зовут? Это коп?  
Брайан пожал плечами.  
― Я не знаю, как его зовут. Я нашел пацана, который показал мне бар, где снимают хастлеров и где мужик подцепил Джейсона Кемпа. Мужик был там. Мы поговорили.  
Дебби резко вдохнула.  
― Блядский идиотизм с твоей стороны. Что он сказал? И нахуй твои долгие театральные паузы, выкладывай давай.  
― Ах, Деб, я не выкладываю, я засовываю. ― Он осклабился было, но передумал под взглядом Дебби.  
― Это не только _мерзкая_ шутка, скотина...  
― Он сказал, что Стоквелл ― это самый достойный человек из всех, кого он знал, ― поторопился продолжить Брайан. ― Что он работал с ним пятнадцать лет и не встречал более честного парня. ― Кинни откинулся назад и улыбнулся. ― А потом он сказал мне, что я задаю слишком много вопросов. Довольна?  
Дебби выпрямилась, чуть не расплескав кофе, и перехватила кофейник покрепче.  
― Черт. Вот ублюдок! Он убил бедного мальчишку и кто знает _скольких еще_...  
― Еще? ― переспросил Брайан озадаченно. ― Не думал об этом... Наверное, мы никогда не узнаем.  
― С хастлерами может случиться что угодно, а когда случается, никому нет дела. Ублюдки, ― выплюнула Дебби. ― _Совсем_ как с Джейсоном Кемпом, ― добавила она негодующе. ― Так что, как мы накажем мерзавца?  
Брайан согнал с лица озадаченное выражение:  
― Эй, спокойнее. Я поговорил с твоим бойфрендом...  
Возмущенный клекот.  
― Он мне не _бойфренд_...  
–...И он сказал, что нужно неоспоримое доказательство ― ДНК ― которое свяжет сперму в заднице парня из мусорного бака и того поганого копа. Так что мне придется его найти.  
― И как ты это сделаешь? ― сердце Дебби билось где-то в горле.  
Она не ожидала ничего подобного, увидев Брайана в кафе. Думала, что он вряд ли станет ее слушать, что продолжит бесцельно трахать всех подряд, пятная свою душу все больше с каждым днем...  
Останется бесчувственным навсегда ― как Джейсон Кемп.  
Сейчас, правда, Брайан хоть и казался уставшим, но будто обрел новую цель. Цель добиться истины. И слава Богу, подумала Дебби. За обоих моих мальчиков.  
― Я обдумываю план, ― Брайан глотнул кофе, поднялся, натягивая куртку, и кинул пару банкнот на стойку. Он повернулся было, намереваясь уйти, но притормозил:  
― Ты что-нибудь слышала о парне по имени Джастин Тейлор?  
Дебби стряхнула задумчивость и опустила кофейник.  
― Джастин Тейлор... звучит знакомо. ― Ее глаза расширились. ― Черт, еще один убитый пацан?  
― Нет! Нет, не убитый. Но его могут искать родители.  
Дебби смерила его взглядом.  
― Так это тот парень, который показал тебе бар. Хастлер, ― заметила она утвердительно.  
Кинни молча смотрел на нее.  
Дебби отошла к кассе и вернулась обратно с каким-то листком.  
― Да, имя мне определенно знакомо. ― Она помахала им перед лицом Брайана, но тот быстро выхватил бумажку.  
Теперь, когда она сопоставила имя и лицо, вспомнился и текст флаера: «Вы не видели моего сына?» заглавными буквами, и размытое черно-белое фото с выпускного какого-то юного создания с чудесной солнечной улыбкой.  
Дебби не могла определить выражения лица Брайана.  
― Где ты это взяла? ― поинтересовался он.  
― Мать мальчика заходила сюда примерно неделю назад, мы разговорились. Он исчез месяцев десять как, после крупной ссоры с отцом. ― Помедлила. ― Ей правда плохо без него, Брайан.  
― Ага, ну-ну. Она хотя бы искала его до нынешнего момента? ― осведомился Кинни. ― Парню девятнадцать, он официально волен распоряжаться своей жизнью.  
Это что еще такое? Дебби и понятия не имела, что ответить.  
Она открыла было рот ― _Что это за жизнь такая, быть хастлером? Жизнь на улице? Когда он может просто вернуться домой и не рисковать собой ни за что ни про что?_ ― но в итоге сказала просто:  
― Она его мать. Она его любит.  
Брайан ничего не ответил. Еще несколько долгих секунд он рассматривал флаер, потом сложил его пополам и засунул подмышку.  
― Да, ― отозвался он, ― наверное. Спасибо, Деб.  
Он подхватил газету и зашагал к выходу под пристальным взглядом Дебби. Снова звякнул колокольчик.  


Оказавшись на улице, Брайан снова развернул флаер. Черт. Как такое может быть? Симпатяга-школьник превращается в уличного хастлера за какие-то десять месяцев.  
Телефон там тоже был.  
Кинни достал свой сотовый и набрал номер.  
Он помедлил, разглядывая цифры на маленьком экране. Затем одну за другой стер их и запихал телефон обратно в карман.  
Если кто и способен понять желание освободиться от своих родителей, то это он.  
А может, все-таки позвонить родичам парня. Намекнуть, где стоит его искать. Вдруг произошло какое-нибудь гигантское недоразумение в духе Семейки Брэди*. (* Ситком 70-х годов)  
Но Брайан все равно не мог избавиться от ощущения, что нечто худшее заставило такого умного парня, как Джастин, разрушить свое будущее.  
Он узнает рано или поздно.  
И отдаст флаер Джастину, пусть тот сам решает.  


― Эй, мистер!  
Джастин слегка приспустил куртку с плеч, вздернул подбородок и оглядел водителя, ступая на обочину. Машина проехала мимо, даже не притормозив.  
― Черт.  
На улице было дико холодно, и периодически начинал мести снег. На тротуаре местами появилась наледь, на которой Джастин снова и снова поскальзывался и едва не падал.  
― Джастин!  
Он повернулся. Рядом стоял Хантер: лыжная шапка, ухмылка и апломб при нем.  
После вчерашнего эмоционального взрыва в «Корвете» Брайана, Джастин был рад видеть, что Хантер никуда не делся. Он ожидал, что его будут избегать по меньшей мере несколько недель. Раньше так случалось и из-за меньшего.  
― Йоу, ― поприветствовал Хантер. ― Ты вчера ему копа показал?  
Сразу к делу. Джастин пожал плечами.  
― Ага. А тебе-то что?  
Хантер фыркнул.  
― Что, я не могу волноваться о приятеле? О торжестве справедливости?  
Тейлор поднял брови.  
― Ты шутишь, что ли?  
― Да пошел ты, ― отозвался Хантер серьезным, почти обеспокоенным тоном. Он шагнул вперед. ― Ты с ним трахался? Он тебе отсосать дал?  
― Он дал мне поспать на своем диване, ― засмеялся Джастин и добавил: ― Думаю, это говорит о большем, чем разрешение сосать член.  
Хантер выдохнул в стылый воздух, схватил Джастина за грудки и отпихнул его на пару шагов. Джастин резко вдохнул, пытаясь не потерять равновесие. Такой реакции следовало ожидать, не надо было провоцировать.  
― Думаешь, ты выше окружающего дерьма? ― прошипел Хантер, все еще сжимая в кулаках рубашку на груди Джастина. ― Я знаю, что ты так думаешь.  
Тот скинул цепкие руки.  
― Я так не думаю, Хантер...  
― Я видел, как ты вчера на меня смотрел, ― голос Хантера надломился.  
Тейлор промолчал. ― Будто я что-то жалкое. Будто я пацан, который ничего не знает, которого можно погладить по головке и спросить: «Милый, все хорошо?» ― Хантер попятился, засмеявшись. ― Наверное, теперь я еще сильнее отличаюсь от тебя, а?  
Джастин протянул было руку, но отдернул ее.  
― Хантер... Когда ты узнал, что инфицирован? Почему ты мне не сказал? Хантер...  
― ЗАТКНИ СВОЮ ПАСТЬ! ― рявкнул тот. ― Заткнись, ничего не говори. Ты все думаешь, что взрослее меня. Неправда. Ты не взрослее.  
«Да уж, здесь мы все одного возраста, ― подумалось Джастину. ― Поэтично».  
Он закусил нижнюю губу.  
― Ладно, прости. Это все, что я хочу сказать.  
Хантер отвернулся, сгорбив плечи, руки в карманах.  
― Прости, ― повторил Джастин.  
Тот пожал плечами и поднял взгляд, гнев уходил так же быстро, как и появился. Выглядывало солнце. Оно того не стоило.  
― Ладно, ― сказал он. ― В таком случае, все, что я могу сказать, это что я, блядь, жив еще.  
― Да, ― отозвался Джастин, ― ты точно еще жив. ― Пауза. ― Истеричка.  
Хантер повернул голову и ухмыльнулся.  
― Пошел ты. Ладно, пофиг. Мне сегодня вечером надо быть кое-где.  
Тейлор выпрямился.  
― Ты возвращаешься к тем парням? С которыми жил?  
Хантер скорчил гримасу.  
― Да заткнись ты. Это славное дельце, вот и все.  
― Точно, ― подтвердил Джастин. ― Я понял. Славное.  
Он ничего не мог поделать с идиотской улыбкой. Если у Хантера был шанс ― любой шанс ― выбраться отсюда, вернуться в школу...  
Огни фар осветили землю рядом, послышался знакомый ровный гул мотора, шуршание шин по асфальту.  
Джастин развернулся, уже зная, кто это может быть.  
«Корвет» подъехал ближе, двигатель замолк, и Брайан вылез из машины. Он облокотился о крышу, поднял бровь и окинул сцену взглядом:  
― Комитет по встрече? Какая честь.  
Хантер наклонился вперед, вполсилы пытаясь изобразить плотоядный взгляд:  
― Может, я лучше отсосу тебе в качестве приветствия?  
― Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Хантер. Привет, Джастин.  
Тейлор так и не сводил с него глаз.  
Черт, Брайан смотрелся классно. Джастин не мог отделаться от любопытства ― что он думал об их «прощании». А может, это и было только прощание. Итог их единственной ночи вместе.  
― Джастин? ― повторил Брайан.  
Тот моргнул.  
― Ага. ― Он повертел головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь избавиться от напряжения в шее и маскируя свою реакцию. ― Не то чтобы я не рад тебя видеть, но что ты здесь делаешь?  
― Ты говорил найти тебя, если мне что-то понадобится. Я тебя нашел, и у меня есть план. ― Он пожал плечами. ― Предложение еще в силе?  
― План, значит.  
Брайан кивнул.  
― Я виделся с Хорватом, нашим хорошим копом. Он говорит, чтобы достать ублюдка, нужно соответствие ДНК.  
― ДНК, соответствующее тому, что нашли... в Джейсоне. ― Джастин перевел взгляд на колеса «Корвета».  
― Черт, сильно, ― оценил Хантер. Они переглянулись с Джастином, и тот снова повернулся к Брайану.  
― Так ты хочешь, чтобы я достал ее для тебя?  
― Ну, вообще, да.  
― Я не собираюсь ради тебя трахаться с убийцей, ― Джастин снова посмотрел Кинни в глаза. ― Я хочу тебе помочь, но еще не настолько отчаялся.  
Брайан набрал воздуха в легкие.  
― Я не прошу тебя с ним трахаться. Я бы сам все провернул, но он меня знает. Ты можешь подобраться ближе и стянуть окурок. Или чертову зубочистку, ― да любое, что попадется. ― Он помедлил. ― Я бы никогда не попросил тебя с ним трахнуться. И надеюсь, ты никогда настолько не отчаешься.  
Джастин вздохнул.  
― Ты не обязан этого делать, ― отреагировал Кинни.  
― Я хочу помочь. Да и вообще, наверное, это как в кино.  
― Только если у тебя премиум-ТВ, ― ответил Брайан. ― Куда это подевался твой приятель?  
Тейлор повернулся в сторону, где стоял Хантер, и никого не обнаружил. Он огляделся.  
― Хантер? Черт, не знаю... Наверное, отправился к твоим друзьям. ― Но почему-то Джастину так не казалось. Он не стал говорить этого Брайану.  
― Рад за него. ― Кинни махнул в сторону «Корвета». ― Поехали? Не стоит одному соваться в эту дыру.  
Джастин открыл дверь и уселся в машину, чувствуя странную опустошенность. Он должен был быть польщен: Брайан его отыскал, попросил об услуге...  
В этом и была проблема. Ему хотелось, чтобы Кинни просил его о разного рода услугах, но только не о тех, в которых он играет роль свежей приманки для подозреваемого в убийстве.  
«Признайся, ― подумал он. ― Хотя бы себе, по крайней мере. _Я хочу, чтобы Брайан снова меня трахнул_. Ну вот, разве это было так сложно?»  
Наверное, подобная цель не так уж и недостижима, и если это снова случится, Джастин был уверен, что мелодрамы будет гораздо меньше.  
«Даже если мы еще раз трахнемся, меня это уже не спасет, - подумал Джастин, - не важно, как там Хантер представлял его способности. Как я представляю. Блядь. Смотри, мама, я все еще романтик.»  
Джастин поерзал на сидении. Он попытался вообразить Брайна, трахающего его до подобия «настоящей» жизни, но не смог.  
Хотя все равно это будет закономерно, принимая во внимание обстоятельства и последствия их единственной ночи. Прямо тогда началась настоящая жизнь Джастина. Он словно переродился, стал полноценным мужчиной-геем, а уже не просто сомневающимся в своей ориентации пацаном.  
И даже после того, как Брайан его отшил, жизнь была не так уж плоха. Он встречался с парнями, трахался, пытался организовать Альянс геев и натуралов. Был хорошим маленьким гомосексуалом. Блядь, да он пригласил парня на выпускной, и...  
― Ты уверен, что хочешь это сделать? ― спросил Брайан. ― Выглядишь бледновато.  
Джастин кивнул, но прежде чем он смог нормально сформулировать ответ, у него вырвалось:  
― Не знаю, честно говоря. Кажется, мне немного не по себе.  
Его голос звучал слишком спокойно. Брайан искоса кинул на него взгляд, и то, что он увидел, побудило его свернуть к обочине и остановиться.  
― Черт, ― сказал Брайан. ― Я же сказал, что ты не обязан...  
― Нет, ― отозвался хастлер. ― Не из-за этого. Я просто... поверишь, я просто вспомнил свой школьный выпускной. ― Он с трудом рассмеялся.  
Брайан, видимо, не мог в это поверить, потому что смотрел на Джастина как на сумасшедшего. Он и не заметил, что его рука пробралась к шее Джастина и пальцы мягко ерошили короткие волосы на загривке.  
Джастин прерывисто вдохнул и подался навстречу прикосновению. Брайан моргнул, и его рука замерла, но осталась на прежнем месте.  
― Я пригласил парня на выпускной, ― начал Джастин. ― Его звали Рик. Он был классный.  
Брайан просто смотрел на него, потом медленно кивнул, побуждая продолжать. История была явно не об обычном свидании двух подростков.  
― Мы танцевали. Я не помню сам танец, зато помню, что случилось потом. Я провожал Рика до машины, и другой парень, Крис Хоббс из футбольной команды, ударил меня бейсбольной битой.  
Брайан прикрыл глаза.  
― Понятно.  
― Правда? ― горько усмехнулся Джастин. ― Мне было так хреново. Недели в коме. Рик не пришел ― сказал, что не может этого вынести, ублюдок. Мой отец... ― его голос сорвался. ― Боже, мой отец. Он тоже не смог этого вынести.  
― Ты не... ― Кинни прервался, сглотнул. ― Ты просто постарайся забыть. Все в прошлом, так? Ты это пережил.  
― Нет, ― ответил Тейлор. ― Кажется, нет. Не пережил. Черт. Я месяцами так не психовал.  
Кинни убрал руку с шеи Джастина.  
― Это была плохая идея.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой:  
― Нет. Нахуй все. Отвези меня туда.  
― Я не...  
― Со мной все будет в порядке. Я выговорился, и мне лучше. Я правда хочу теперь помочь.  
Брайан бледно улыбнулся:  
― И как ты поможешь, если облюешь ботинки этого мужика?  
Пожав плечами, Джастин улыбнулся в ответ, хоть и несколько натянуто.  
― Пока он матерится и пытается оттереть блевотину, я выдерну у него несколько волосинок?  
Брайан рассмеялся и завел мотор.  
― Ладно, ладно, но если опять распсихуешься, мы все сворачиваем. И я буду не дальше пары метров все время. ― Он помедлил, улыбка медленно уступила место какому-то странному выражению.  
― В чем дело?  
Кинни отрицательно помотал головой, не отрывая взгляд от дороги. Через некоторое время он все же просто сказал без обиняков:  
― На минуту я забыл, что ты хастлер.  
Пальцы Джастина легонько барабанили по двери.  
― Это не должно иметь значения, ― отозвался он. ― Я больше, чем просто хастлер. Ты же должен это понимать.  
― С чего ты взял?  
― Ты знаешь меня. Фактически, мы знакомы всего пару дней, но ты уже слышал про все мои заскоки и аллергии. Теперь большего обо мне не знает никто.  
― Ты славный парень, ― сказал Кинни. ― Правда, славный. И не заслуживаешь того дерьма, что с тобой произошло.  
― Спасибо, ― отозвался Джастин.  
― И не воспринимай мои слова как комплимент, ты заслуживаешь большего, чем они, в том числе.  
― Ага, понимаю, ― выдохнул Тейлор. ― Давай больше не будем об этом, если не возражаешь. Мое подсознание читает мне достаточно нотаций на эту тему.  
Брайан замолчал.  
Спустя примерно три минуты, его рука вернулась на шею Джастина и осталась там. 


	4. Chapter 4

― Поверить не могу, ― произнес Брайан. ― Этот уебок так и не пришел.  
Отперев для Джастина дверь машины, он направился к водительскому месту.  
― Можем вернуться туда завтра и попробовать еще раз, ― пожал плечами хастлер. ― Плевое дело.  
Брайан на секунду поднял на него глаза и покачал головой.  
― Нет, ― сказал он. ― Считай меня сумасшедшим, но я сомневаюсь, что ты действительно хочешь когда-нибудь возвращаться в это место.  
Джастин забрался в «Корвет» и, дождавшись, пока Брайан сядет рядом и вставит ключ в замок зажигания, наконец ответил:  
― Ты прав. Не хочу. ― Он умолк. ― А может, коп не пришел, потому что... хотя нет, забудь.  
Кинни замер и повернул к нему голову.  
― Почему?  
― Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, что... Хантер ради тебя на все готов.  
Брайан зажмурился, как только до него дошел смысл сказанного.  
― Блядь.  
Тейлор отвернулся к окну и продолжил:  
― Он мог добраться до копа раньше нас. Знаешь... дело даже не в том, что он хочет с тобой трахнуться. Он хочет твоего одобрения. Думаю... ты его вдохновляешь.  
― Ну нахуй, ― буркнул Брайан. ― Ему не нужно ни мое ебаное одобрение, ни мой член во рту. Он еще ребенок.  
― Да, ― согласился Джастин, ― но это тут ни при чем.  
Сжав губы, Кинни завел мотор и медленно отъехал от обочины.  
― Если с ним что-нибудь случится, Майки меня убьет, ― вздохнул он.  
Они проторчали в баре около двух часов. Будь Брайан один, он остался бы дольше, но ему приходилось брать в расчет Тейлора.  
Хотя тот, казалось, пришел в себя после маленького происшествия в «Корвете». Точно сказать было нельзя, ведь в баре все их разговоры сводились исключительно к саркастическим замечаниям в адрес посетителей и легкому флирту... но, похоже, парень был в порядке.  
Чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания, они вели себя как хастлер и потенциальный клиент. Соответственно, Джастину пришлось сидеть намного ближе, чем того хотелось Брайану. Пару раз пацан утыкался лицом ему в шею, прижимался губами к уху, отпуская едкие комментарии, которые по непонятной причине Кинни находил сексуальными.  
Настроение невольно поднималось. И не только оно.  
Искоса наблюдая за Джастином, Брайан попытался вспомнить их первую встречу, два года назад около «Вавилона».  
Ему тогда хреново отсосали в задней комнате. Охуевший от скуки, он уже собирался сесть в машину и поехать домой, когда поднял глаза и увидел этого пацана...  
И Брайан сделал свое дело. Подобрал Джастина и отвез к себе. Обдолбался, разделся и оттрахал парня во всех мыслимых позах. Все как всегда. Ничего необычного.  
Вот только в памяти почему-то до сих пор всплывали какие-то дурацкие подробности той ночи: светлые брови, едва заметные на бледном лице, идиотская болтовня о хлопьях, то, как Джастин дал Гасу имя в больнице.  
Секс Кинни тоже помнил. Не в деталях, но то, что трахались они много и что было горячо. Кажется, он даже сказал Майклу, что пацан его почти измотал. Такое случалось редко.  
― Что-то есть хочется, ― протянул Тейлор, нарушая неловкое молчание, и Брайан отогнал нахлынувшие воспоминания.  
― В лофте ничего нет. ― Чертовы хастлеры с аллергией на арахисовое масло. ― Но кафе еще открыто.  
Джастин чуть заметно кивнул, затем уточнил:  
― Кафе «Либерти»? Я был там. Они меня знают.  
Странная интонация, с которой было произнесено последнее слово, не ускользнула от Кинни, но после секундного раздумья он, проигнорировав ее, пожал плечами.  
― Ладно.  
― Тебя это не напрягает?  
― Ты полагаешь, ― улыбнулся Брайан, ― что сейчас меня волнует чья-либо репутация? Особенно, своя собственная. Ага, как же. Ну посплетничают официантки о том, что Брайан Кинни купил юному, сексуальному хастлеру перекусить, и дальше, блядь, что?  
Джастин сверкнул улыбкой в ответ.  
― Спасибо. ― Он замолчал, а потом чуть слышно пропел: ― Брайан Кинни считает меня сексуальным...  
Тот посмотрел на него, подняв бровь.  
― Я, разумеется, имел в виду Хантера.  
― Разумеется, ― отозвался Тейлор, всё так же лучезарно улыбаясь.  
Блядь, ни один заморыш-хастлер не должен так заводить Брайана. Если бы ему только удалось снова заманить Джастина переночевать в лофт ― что, вероятно, не так уж сложно ― тогда может быть...  
Тут, как назло, мелькнула мысль о Хантере и отбила все желание трахаться. Грёбаный маленький недоумок. Брайан мог поспорить, что догадка Джастина окажется верной. Хантер увел копа прямо у них из-под носа, и, вероятно, прямо сейчас трахал его где-нибудь с намерением достать ДНК.  
И обвинят во всем этом, конечно же, Брайана. Проклятье. Сложно сказать, что хуже: быстро умереть от рук Майки, медленно ― от рук Бена или сначала стать жертвой Майкла, а потом послужить начинкой для очередной восточной стряпни профессора.  
Мелкому хастлеру лучше остаться в живых.  


Брайан вошел бы в кафе первым, но лезть вперед казалось слишком неосмотрительным шагом, поэтому он просто последовал за Джастином, когда тот открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь.  
Оставалось надеяться, что Дебби сегодня не работает. Может, она и не узнала Тейлора во время его предыдущих посещений ― нечеткость фотографии на флаере вкупе с новой короткой стрижкой делали свое дело ― но стоит ей застукать его с Брайаном, им кранты.  
Толпа, нагрянувшая сюда из «Вавилона», как раз начала рассасываться. От вида свежепотрахавшихся, усыпанных блестками посетителей и яркого цветастого интерьера кафе у Кинни разболелась голова.  
― Сюда, ― сказал он и подтолкнул Джастина к свободному столику. Хастлер сел, но вдруг его глаза слегка расширились, и Брайан понял, кто стоит у него за спиной.  
― Дебби, ― любезно начал он, не оборачиваясь, ― не знал, что сегодня твоя смена.  
― Ты чертов засранец, ― вспылила Дебби и хлопнула его по затылку блокнотом для записи заказов. ― Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь с этим парнишкой?  
Кинни поморщился.  
― Ничего я не делаю, ― ответил он, мысленно добавив «пока», и уселся напротив Джастина. К счастью, тот молчал, позволяя Брайану самому все уладить.  
― Думал, я его не узнаю? ― не унималась разгневанная Новотны. ― Ну и наглость.  
Недоуменно нахмурившись, Джастин поднял глаза и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Дебби его опередила:  
― Милый, тебя зовут Джастин?  
Тейлор ошарашено уставился на нее.  
Смерив Брайана многозначительным взглядом, она сказала:  
― Думаю, можно не продолжать, ― и, развернувшись, ушла к другому столику, так и не приняв их заказ.  
― Брайан? Это что сейчас было?  
Кинни прочистил горло. Увы, повременить с объяснениями не удастся. Он-то надеялся дать парню как следует выспаться, чтобы тот мог хорошенько все обдумать.  
― Дебби расстроена, ― начал Брайан, ― потому что я рассказал ей, что ты мне помог, и твое имя оказалось ей знакомым. ― Он вытащил сложенный листок бумаги из внутреннего кармана куртки и протянул Джастину.  
― Думаю, тебе стоит взглянуть.  
Хастлер молча посмотрел на флаер и поджал губы.  
― Я не звонил ей, ― сказал Кинни. ― Это твой выбор. Если хочешь, я сделаю так, что и Дебби не позвонит.  
Джастин поднял голову, его лицо ничего не выражало.  
― Я не знаю.  
Он закрыл глаза, сглотнул и отдал флаер обратно.  
 _Вы не видели моего сына?_  
― Это твой шанс. Ты сможешь уйти с панели, вернуться домой, ― продолжил Брайан, желая достучаться до Джастина. Затем рассердился на себя ― он что, какой-то чокнутый препод по воспитательной работе?  
Тейлор нервно затеребил салфетницу.  
― Или нет. Спасибо, что позволяешь мне самому принять решение.  
Брайан кивнул.  
― Это и есть твое решение? ― поинтересовался он.  
И снова в ответ:  
― Я не знаю.  
Тут опять появилась Дебби и швырнула свой блокнот на стол. Но не успела она и рта открыть, как заговорил Брайан:  
― Деб, я только что разговаривал с Джастином о его матери, и он подумает о том, чтобы связаться с ней. Дай ему самому с этим разобраться. Он уже большой мальчик.  
Дебби окинула Джастина оценивающим взглядом.  
― Хм... ― протянула она. ― Для начала сойдет, но я с тебя глаз не спущу. ― Потом добавила, уже мягче: ― Я знаю, что тебе нелегко. Но как бы паршиво, по-твоему, не было дома... твои родители хотят, чтобы ты вернулся.  
Тейлор неловко отвел взгляд. Брайан решил, что нужно немедленно сменить тему.  
― Кстати, Джастин, ― сказал он. ― Это Дебби, самозваная правительница нашей славной Либерти Авеню. Ты ее наверняка уже видел.  
Деб громко рассмеялась.  
― Ладно, я прощаю тебя, засранец.  
Джастин тихонько хохотнул, и она повернулась к нему. Оглядев с ног до головы, рассеянно кивнула.  
― Что ж, тебя определенно нужно подкормить. Как насчет сегодняшнего блюда дня? Запеканка с тунцом и картошкой и молочный коктейль...  
― Да, пожалуйста, ― кивнул Тейлор. Удивительно, что еще «мэм» не добавил. Он, вероятно, был не на шутку напуган, просто неплохо это скрывал.  
Дебби прищурилась и грубо потрепала его по щеке.  
― У тебя охрененно прекрасная улыбка, малыш.  
Джастин улыбнулся чуть шире.  
― Приятно было познакомиться, Дебби.  
Деб просияла и ушла за их заказом, бросив Брайану через плечо самодовольное «ха».  


Хантер пытался пробраться через темную, освещенную лишь тусклым светом уличного фонаря кухню, ни во что не врезавшись.  
И все-таки впечатался коленом в мусорную корзину.  
― Блядь, ― прошипел он. ― Твою мать! ― Вдруг услышал позади шорох, и, не оборачиваясь, прокричал: ― Мне пора! Клиенты ждут. Выход сам найду.  
Игнорируя глухую, давящую панику в груди, он заглянул в мусорную корзину. Черт! Черт. Это то, что надо.  
Хантер схватил «ТВ-Гид» и запихнул в карман. Он выскочил за дверь и сломя голову понесся прочь за секунду до того, как из спальни раздалось эхо тяжелых шагов.  


Джастин рассеянно барабанил пальцами по стакану.  
― Да перестань ты, ― не выдержал Брайан, заставив беднягу подпрыгнуть.  
― Ой, прости. Я просто задумался.  
Сделав еще глоток кофе, Кинни отхватил огромный кусок своего диетического сэндвича с индейкой и стащил пару ломтиков картошки с тарелки Джастина. Тот приподнял бровь, но от комментариев воздержался ― ну проголодался человек, бывает.  
― О чем? ― пробормотал с набитым ртом Брайан.  
Тейлор повел плечом.  
― О Джейсоне.  
― Продолжай.  
― Я... я не знаю. Просто вспомнил... ― он глубоко вздохнул. ― Эту эйфорию. Эйфорию первого секса.  
Брайан поставил чашку на стол.  
― Когда впервые спишь с кем-то, появляется ощущение, будто можешь свернуть горы. Можешь заполучить любого. Джейсон постоянно пребывал в такой эйфории.  
Джастин съел еще ломтик картошки, прежде чем его успели умыкнуть, но Кинни лишь продолжал сосредоточенно слушать.  
― То есть, Джейсон был дерзким? ― уточнил он.  
― Я имел в виду не это, ― горячо отозвался Тейлор. ― Он просто не осознавал всей опасности. У него не было ни малейшего понятия, в какое дерьмо он может вляпаться, ни малейшего желания покончить с такой жизнью. Джейсон слушал меня насчет презервативов, но судя по тому, что рассказал Хантер… похоже, он просто доигрался. ― Джастин откинулся на спинку стула. ― На одной молодости и симпатичной мордашке далеко не уедешь. У Джейсона кончилась наличка, идти было некуда... и тогда он наплевал на предосторожность и пошел с тем копом. ― Вздох. ― Пошел до конца.  
Он склонил голову набок и мрачно добавил:  
― Иногда я жалею, что не относился к Джейсону лучше. Не был ему ближе.  
― Эй, ― сказал Брайан, ― ты же знаешь, что ни в чем...  
Джастин кивнул.  
― Я знаю. Это не моя вина. Виноват тот мудак, который это сделал.  
― Верно. Так и есть.  


Джастин отхлебнул ещё молочного коктейля, правда, без особого удовольствия. Он поспешно проглотил вязкий напиток и отставил стакан в сторону.  
Теперь, когда на его тарелке красовались лишь раскромсанные остатки запеканки, повода оставаться больше не было. Ну, разве что если Брайан этого хотел, но у Джастина закралось подозрение, что тому нужна исключительно его картошка.  
― Мне пора, ― наконец сказал он, но резкий, горячий взгляд карих глаз буквально пригвоздил его к стулу.  
― Нет, погоди, ― возразил Кинни и с ухмылкой продолжил: ― Ты рассказал мне о Джейсоне, теперь расскажи о себе. О твоей эйфории.  
Джастин почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки, и мысленно выругал себя.  
― Тащишься от комплиментов, да?  
Брайан кивнул, но затем произнес:  
― Не будем обо мне. Я знаю, что был великолепен. Что произошло дальше? Кого ты трахнул следующим?  
Джастин не смог сдержать улыбки, даже слегка подпрыгнул на сидении и наклонился вперед.  
― Через несколько дней после нашей встречи я пошел с матерью в художественный музей. Один парень в другом конце зала все таращился на меня. Я увязался за ним...  
― Притормози, ― перебил Кинни. ― Расскажи мне все.  
Джастин ошарашено сел на место. Черт возьми. Брайан же не...  
О да.  
Внешне он казался спокойным, но в его глазах вспыхнул опасный блеск. Джастин видел этот взгляд прежде. В нем читалось такое отчаянное желание, что бросало в жар. Брайан поерзал, и Тейлор невольно покосился вниз. Эх, если бы не стол...  
Джастин огляделся. В кафе сидело еще несколько человек, но в непосредственной близости никого не было. А, плевать. Подумаешь, кто-нибудь их услышит, что в этом такого? Он готов был рискнуть.  
Единственное, что сейчас имело значение ― Брайан хотел его.  
Джастин снова подался вперед.  
― Это был студент. С виду он напоминал серфера, за исключением разве что загара: светлые кудрявые волосы, какая-то подвеска на шее, облегающая майка, сильные, мускулистые руки...  
Тейлор почувствовал, как у него встает. Он положил обе руки на стол, где Брайан их видел, и начал медленно водить пальцем по кромке стакана.  
― Я пошел за ним в туалет, оставив мать прямо посреди зала. Стоит нам оказаться наедине, как он сразу набрасывается на меня и прижимает к кабинке. ― Джастин облизал губы. ― Его член трется о мое бедро, я так возбужден, что в глазах рябит, но у меня все же хватает мозгов захлопнуть за нами дверь. Просто на всякий случай. ― Он выдохнул и снова вдохнул, надеясь, что в ближайшее время никто не придет забирать пустые тарелки.  
― Сдернув с меня штаны, он обхватывает губами мой член и начинает сосать, а я могу лишь снова и снова запрокидывать голову назад, потому что мне так, мать твою, хорошо... В ушах звенит, я не знаю, куда деть руки, поэтому хватаюсь за что попало: сначала за стенки кабинки, потом за кудрявые волосы этого парня. Ему это, похоже, нравится, потому что он начинает стонать и еще глубже насаживаться ртом на мой член.  
Джастин остановился, готовый поклясться, что услышал стон и сейчас. Затем продолжил:  
― Парень начинает сглатывать, и я просто не выдерживаю и кончаю. Он не успевает проглотить все, и моя сперма течет по его подбородку. ― Он умолк, тяжело дыша. Кинни сверкнул глазами, глубоко вздохнул и снова поерзал на сидении. Член Джастина стал еще тверже. Черт.  
― Потом он меня трахнул, ― быстро закончил Тейлор. Брайан кинул деньги на стол и едва ли не пулей вылетел со своего места.  
― Вот теперь нам пора, ― небрежно бросил он и, схватив Джастина за руку, потащил к выходу прямо перед носом растерявшейся Дебби, которая как раз собиралась подлить им кофе.  
Она покачала головой и вздрогнула, когда стеклянная дверь кафе с грохотом захлопнулась за ними.  
Брайану лучше не облажаться с этим пареньком.  
С этой мыслью Деб повернулась к соседнему столику.  
― Еще кофе, милый? 


	5. Chapter 5

― Лифт или по ступенькам? ― поинтересовался Брайан.  
Джастин посмотрел на него и глубокомысленно протянул:  
― Хмм... ― а потом ухватил за загривок и крепко поцеловал.  
Кинни немедленно воспользовался возможностью, обхватил его руками и засунул язык в рот. Зубы клацнули друг о друга, носы сплющились. Рот Джастина еле заметно отдавал жиром и концентрированным молоком.  
В поцелуе чувствовалась жажда, нечто более эмоциональное, чем простая похоть, но Брайан был не в состоянии определить, что именно.  
Джастин вклинил колено между его ног и толкался бедрами вперед, пока хватало дыхания.  
― Ебать... ― едва выговорил Брайан, когда они оторвались друг от друга. Его пульс зашкаливал, щеки горели, и Тейлор был не лучше.  
― Точно. Давай по ступенькам. Догоняй!  
И в следующую секунду он рванул вверх по скудно освещенной лестнице.  
― Ебать! ― повторился Брайан, мимолетно удивившись, что случилось с его словарным запасом и вообще что за детский сад, и помчался следом. Бормоча себе под нос, он перескакивал через пыльные ступеньки, игнорируя врезающиеся в стояк джинсы и мужественно перенося дискомфорт ради высшей цели поймать Джастина и оттрахать его у стены. Наконец он, топая, свернул за угол ― Джастин уже стоял там, рядом...  
Блядь. Рядом с Хантером.  
Хотя, с другой стороны, радостно, что парня не прибили.  
Пока еще.  
Хантер просиял во все тридцать два:  
― Ой, простите! Я помешал чему-нибудь?  
Джастин страдальчески застонал, прислоняясь к стене.  
― Ну конечно нет. Ничему особенному, во всяком случае.  
Брайан кинул томящийся взгляд на стену, о которую опирался Джастин, и с беззвучным вздохом обратился к Хантеру:  
― Ну и какого хрена тебе здесь надо?  
Тот пожал плечами:  
― А я сделал доброе дело.  
Скептически приподняв бровь, Брайан направился к двери лофта, открыл ее и поманил обоих парней за собой.  
― В смысле? ― поинтересовался он, уже догадываясь, о чем речь.  
Джастин плюхнулся на диван.  
Хантер самодовольно фыркнул и вытащил что-то из кармана. ― Я тут принес кое-что.  
― Боже! ― послышалось со стороны дивана.  
В общем-то, этим все и было сказано.  
Хотя Брайан, вопреки здравому смыслу, ожидал чего-то более гигиеничного. Он пошарил в ящике, нашел пакетик и жестом указал Хантеру положить туда вялый презерватив.  
–Ты трахнул фараона? ― уточнил он. Черт, да это очевидно. Осталось только поинтересоваться у пацана, не поспособствовал ли он этим миру во всем мире.  
Хантер ухмыльнулся, бросая взгляд на пах Брайана:  
― Я же тебе сказал, что сделаю все, что угодно.  
Кинни скривился.  
― Мог бы бычок подобрать.  
― Он не курит. ― Парень привалился к столу. Он был похож на щенка, ждущего одобрения хозяина.  
Брайан перевел взгляд на Джастина. Тот сидел с нечитаемым выражением лица, уткнувшись подбородком в скрещенные руки.  
― А, я еще вот это в мусоре нашел, ― Хантер протянул Брайану “ТВ-Гид”.  
― Кеннет Райкерт, ― прочел тот, довольно улыбаясь. ― Привет, Кенни.  
― А мне что, и спасибо не скажут? ― возмутился Хантер. ― И что этот тут делает? ― указал он в сторону дивана. Но его проигнорировали.  
― Черт, Брайан, ― возбужденно воскликнул Джастин, ― ты достал его. Ты прижал ублюдка, Брайан...  
Кинни шагнул к нему и заткнул быстрым поцелуем.  
― Почти. Завтра я пойду к Хорвату, посмотрим, что он сможет с этим сделать. А пока... ― он прервался и глянул в сторону нетерпеливо притоптывающего Хантера. ― Я отвезу нашего гостя к его тетушкам. Поедешь с нами?  
Джастин открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел.  
― Или... останешься здесь и подождешь меня?  
― Ты не боишься, что я исчезну вмете с твоим телевизором?  
Брайан качнул головой, невольно улыбаясь:  
― Сомневаюсь, что ты уйдешь далеко.  
― Почему? ― Джастин улыбнулся в ответ.  
― Потому, что мы еще не трахались. И ты не уйдешь, пока мы этого не сделаем, так?  
― Допустим, ― Тейлор пожал плечами, изображая прежнюю невозмутимость, но Брайан его уже раскусил. Еще разок поцеловал парня и отстранился.  
― Я собираюсь хорошенько тебя трахнуть, ― прошептал он и подтолкнул Хантера к двери.  


― Я могу тебе с этим помочь, ― предложил Хантер, снова пялясь на его пах с ухмылкой. ― И я сосу лучше, чем он, правда.  
Кинни вздохнул.  
― Я знаю, ― продолжал Хантер, потому что мы сравни...  
Брайан хлопнул по кнопке включения радио, ткнул наугад в станцию и врубил звук на полную.  
― ЧТО ЛЮДИ СДЕЛАЮТ, КОГДА УЗНАЮТ, ЧТО Я ФАНАТИК ГОСПОДА? ЧТО ЛЮДИ СДЕЛАЮТ...  
― Твою мать! ― проорал Хантер сквозь оглушающий грохот. ― Что это за дерьмо?  
Оказалось, Брайан совершенно случайно нашел 24-часовой христианский альт-рок канал. И рекламных пауз там не было.  
К тому времени, как они подъехали к дому Бена и Майкла, на станции прокрутили еще две песни и начали духовно развивающую программу, в которой немолодые тетечки звонили в студию и откровенничали о своих сексуальных предпочтениях и связях с Господом нашим всемогущим Иисусом Христом. Судя по всему, Господь хотел, чтобы седовласые бабули исполняли супружеский долг в позе по-собачьи, буде это доставит удовольствие их мужьям.  
Наконец, сочтя, что цель достигнута, Брайан выключил звук.  
― Охуеть, ― безучастно поделился обалдевший Хантер.  
Брайан склонен был согласиться. Но он хотя бы избавился от эрекции.  


После того, как он доставил мальчишку по адресу и последующего скандала, Майкл проводил его до выхода.  
― Спасибо тебе.  
― Я ничего не сделал, Майки, ― фыркнул Кинни.  
― Ты привез его домой, вот что важно.  
― Я привез его домой, и он сразу вылетел обратно, если ты не заметил. ― Брайан переступил с ноги на ногу и уставился на трещину в стене над головой друга.  
Тот покачал головой, усмехаясь.  
― Придурок. Важно, и ты это знаешь. К тому же, он вернется. Не спрашивай, почему, просто ощущение такое.  
― Точно. Всем нужно место, куда возвращаться. Это одна из основ общества, наряду с возможностью потрахаться.  
― А ты не хочешь вернуться? ― предложил Майкл. ― Попьем кофейку. В твой подмешаем чего-нибудь, если хочешь.  
― Неа, ― Кинни развернулся уходить. ― Спокойной ночи вам с профессором, а у меня другие планы.  
― Это что, к слову о «потрахаться»? Собираешься в “Вавилон”? Поздновато уже, нет? ― засмеялся Майкл.  
Брайан лишь кинул на него взгляд, спускаясь с узкого крыльца. Слегка улыбнулся и затем пропал из вида.  
Майкл с минуту растерянно моргал, чувствуя себя неуютно и пытаясь понять, что именно он видел. Этим вечером Байан был рассеян, словно мысленно находился в другом месте.  
― Эй, ― послышался сзади голос Бена, ― все в порядке?  
Майкл развернулся и попал в крепкие объятия.  
― Да, ― отозвался он, ― все в порядке.  
Здесь его любили.  


Джастин был еще в одежде, когда Брайан вернулся в лофт.  
― Какого черта ты до сих пор не раздет? ― рыкнул он.  
― Не хотел слишком торопить события, ― легко пожал плечами тот. ― А еще... ― он примолк, когда Кинни начал разоблачаться. Куртку ― долой. Ботинки ― долой, футболку ― тоже.  
― Что? ― Брайан одним движением расстегнул джинсы и стянул их.  
― Еще я подумал, ты захочешь раздеть меня сам.  
К концу этой фразы Брайан почти снял с Джастина футболку, но приостановился. Ему показалось, или это прозвучало заученно?  
― В каком смысле?  
Тейлор непонимающе воззрился на него:  
― В смысле, я хочу, чтобы ты меня раздел?  
― Точно. ― Брайан наконец избавил его от футболки и за ремень потянул к кровати.  
― Смотрю, кто-то по мне соскучился ― довольно рассмеялся Джастин.  
― Да... ― выдохнул Брайан после глубокого поцелуя. ― Ублюдок маленький. У меня стояло всю дорогу. Хантер был невыносим по этому поводу.  
Они были так близко, что Брайан чувствовал улыбку Джастина у своего плеча. Он схватил его за бедра и спиной бросился на кровать. Тейлор потерял равновесие и рухнул сверху, расставив руки, чтобы не навалиться всем весом.  
― Неплохая позиция, ― прокомментировал Джастин, но Кинни вполсилы кинул на него грозный взгляд и перевернул их.  
― Эта лучше.  
Джастин протестующе заворчал. Ощущать член Брайана даже сквозь джинсы было неплохо, но ему хотелось обнаженной кожи.  
― Черт, ― выругался он, ― черт, да сними же их с меня.  
― Любишь покомандовать, да? ― Брайан сел верхом, наслаждаясь ощущением грубого денима под яйцами. Он двинул бедрами, и у Джастина перехватило дыхание.  
Проклятье, подумал Брайан, оглядывая его. На этот раз рассматривая хорошенько.  
Парень был изящный и белокожий, немного тонковат, но неожиданно подтянут. Правда, ребра выступали сильнее, чем нужно, но это не умаляло его привлекательности. Брайан протянул руку и большим пальцем очертил розовый сосок, просто чтобы заставить Джастина поизвиваться.  
Он пытался сопоставить его с тем парнишкой, которого поимел пару лет назад, но мозг не слушался, отвлекаясь на тонкие линии раскинувшегося перед ним тела. Юного, горячего и жаждущего прикосновений. Позже рассмотрит.  
― Брайан? Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, ― Кинни был не в настроении слушать мольбы, поэтому просто расстегнул джинсы Джастина и засунул руку внутрь. Тот откинул голову назад:  
― О, Боже.  
― Ты думал, что самый умный? ― поинтересовался Брайан. ― Думал, можешь завести меня прямо на глазах у всего кафе?  
Джастин попытался толкнуться ему в ладонь, но Брайан ее вытащил.  
― Я не думал, ― выговорил Тейлор, задыхаясь, ― я тебя завел. Я видел. У тебя стоял.  
Брайан ухватил его за ствол и провел рукой вверх-вниз.  
― А у тебя стоял? Ты представлял, что это я тебе отсасываю? А потом трахаю?  
― Да, ― извивался Джастин, ― ох, блядь, да.  
Кинни отпустил его и рывком стащил джинсы вместе с бельем. Член Джастина распрямился, твердый и темный на фоне светлой кожи. Брайан наклонился и заглотил головку, интенсивно работая языком. Бедра Джастина начали ритмично дрожать в такт его низким задыхающимся стонам, а затем в волосы Брайана крепко вцепились его руки и ноги охватили плечи, заставляя прижать лицо ближе к «делу».  
― Е...бать, ― простонал Джастин, и Кинни воспринял это как поощрение. Он плотнее обхватил губами ствол, с силой проводя вниз и вверх, пососал головку и поднял взгляд, когда хватка в волосах исчезла. Джастин выгнулся на простынях, не издавая ни звука, напряженный как струна, и от этого зрелища Брайану стало больно, настолько сильно прилила вниз кровь. Он потерся членом о постель, пугающе близко к грани оргазма. Тейлор начал толкаться ему в рот, и Брайан позволил, засасывая глубже, потом сглотнул несколько раз. Джастин ахнул и дернулся, кончая и заливая рот Брайана спермой. Часть потекла по подбородку, и Кинни обтерся о простынь, чувствуя, как чужие ноги соскальзывают с его спины. Он ухватил Джастина за лодыжки, стягивая вниз.  
― Нннф, ― прокомментировал тот глубокомысленно, на что Брайан отозвался поцелуем.  
― Ох, ― задыхаясь, сказал Тейлор, когда они оторвались друг от друга, ― вот это был кайф.  
Брайан куснул его за ухо.  
― Я еще не закончил, ― шепнул он, ― повернись.  
Если ему придется ждать еще минуту, чтобы засунуть член хоть куда-нибудь, он непроизвольно взорвется.  
Джастин обессиленно плюхнулся на живот, совершенно вымотанный. Брайан передвинул его в позицию поудобнее.  
― Ты готов?  
Тот оглянулся.  
― Не то, чтобы готов, но это исправится, как только ты трахнешь меня посильнее.  
Кинни одарил его улыбкой и каплей смазки, а потом, едва натянув презерватив, вошел единым резким толчком. Парень дернулся - тело было еще чувствительным после оргазма:  
― Ох, черт, Брайан.  
― Шшш, ― в глазах у Брайана слегка мутилось. ― Поехали?  
Тейлор ничего не ответил, просто толкнулся назад, изгибаясь. Член Брайана погрузился глубже, и от ощущения влажной тесноты перехватило дыхание.  
― Да, ― сказал Джастин. ― Давай.  
Брайан помедлил мгновение, пытаясь отсрочить оргазм, и потянул бедра хастлера на себя, меняя угол.  
Тейлор рассмеялся:  
― Своим задом я и сам двигать могу, спасибо.  
Кинни ткнулся лбом в спину Джастина, смутно осознавая, что они оба мокрые от пота.  
― Не прекратишь хихикать, все закончится очень быстро.  
Тот немедленно замер и затих, но все же не удержался:  
― Я бы мог столько приколов насчет возраста выдать на эту фразу... хотя, наверное, не с твоим членом в моей заднице. ― В его голосе слышалась улыбка.  
― Умница, ― похвалил Кинни. ― Мм, ― он толкнулся еще. ― А ты тесный.  
― А ты... ― Джастин помедлил, будто сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать. ― Ты все еще самый потрясающий мужчина из всех, что я видел, ― торопливо все же выговорил он, и Брайана прошило жаром от его слов. Он толкнулся сильнее.  
― Ах! О, ох, блядь, сделай так еще раз, ― вскрикнул Джастин.  
Брайан послушался, от чего тот вцепился в подушку, сквозь зубы издавая горячие напряженные стоны.  
― Прекрати кусать мое чертово белье, ― приказал Кинни. ― Я хочу тебя слышать. Он слегка умерил напор и придерживался ровного быстрого ритма, иногда толкаясь сильнее или глубже, чтобы захватить парня врасплох.  
Джастин отпустил подушку, ее угол был мокрым от слюны. Он повернул голову набок, и стали видны его розовые искусанные губы, над верхней поблескивала влага. ― Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? ― он тяжело дышал.  
Брайан скользнул одной рукой сбоку и вниз, нащупывая вновь стоящий член, и начал дрочить, даже не пытаясь попасть в такт своим толчкам.  
Джастин громко застонал, снова утыкаясь в подушку.  
― Брайан, ― выдохнул он, ― Брайан, я хочу, чтобы ты спустил, слышишь? Кончи. Кончи для меня.  
Его голос сломался. Он потянулся назад и слегка хлопнул Кинни по бедру. Брайан проглотил чуть не вырвавшийся крик, вошел глубже, пытаясь сдержаться как можно дольше ― блядь, какой-то пацан еще будет указывать ему ― но все же кончил спустя несколько секунд, содрогаясь в неожиданно нахлынувшем экстазе. Его рот приоткрылся, но из перехваченного горла не вырвалось ни звука. Сознание уплыло на мгновение, и когда он пришел в себя, Джастин под ним дрожал и вскрикивал от наслаждения.  


Брайан пихнул спящее рядом тело. Несколько секунд подождал и пихнул снова.  
Джастин не сдвинулся ни на дюйм.  
― Блядь, да прекрати ты, ― буркнул он. ― Я не буду спать на чертовом диване.  
Кинни открыл рот...  
― А если ты ждешь, чтобы я пошевелился, я со своей стороны могу ожидать оплаты, ― мягко предупредил Джастин. ― Ты этого хочешь? ― А в голове мелькнуло: Ой-ой, нехорошо играть на чужой совести.  
Кинни закрыл рот.  
Парень зарылся поглубже под одеяло, вздохнул и прижался к боку Брайана. Тот застыл.  
Джастин невольно рассмеялся. У хозяина лофта, похоже, была аллергия на людей, спящих в его постели. Да ну нахуй. Предыдущую ночь он провел на диване, но сейчас-то обстоятельства изменились.  
― Не смешно, ― Брайан был готов взорваться. ― Думаешь, мне нравится, что кровать пачкают всякие малолетние правонарушители? ― особого смысла в его тираде не было, он знал это и мысленно себя ругал ― Джастину было понятно по страдальческому выражению его глаз.  
Джастин пожал плечами и прижал холодные ступни к голени Брайана, заслужив убийственный взгляд.  
― Будет лучше, если мы всю ночь будем трахаться, а не просто спать? ― осведомился он. ― Я не против.  
Кинни разглядывал его некоторое время.  
― Нет, ― решил он наконец. ― Мы трахнулись уже сколько, три раза? Почти утро.  
― Угу.  
― Тогда мы подождем. Трахаться. До утра ― тебе нужно отдохнуть. Так что... давай спать.  
― Ладно, ― согласился Джастин. ― Только не пихай меня. ― И он закрыл глаза.  


Спустя несколько минут парень уже мирно посапывал, но Брайан не мог оторвать от него взгляд.  
Непривычное ощущение ― спать с кем-то. Хотя... было такое, много лет назад. Вот только Брайан забыл, что нужно делать, поэтому просто лежал неподвижно, вытянув руки по швам.  
Джастин привалился сбоку, и он зажмурился, гадая, как можно расслабиться, когда каждой клеточкой тела ощущаешь присутствие в постели другого человека.  
Он не ожидал, что заснет, но как-то умудрился все-таки, потому-что, когда наступило утро, они были сплетены вместе ― влажно и жарко, и немного болезненно. Джастин прижимался губами к его груди, согревая теплым дыханием. 


	6. Chapter 6

Джастин приоткрыл глаза.  
― Эй, ― тихо пробормотал он. ― Доброе утро.  
― Доброе, ― отозвался Брайан и, зевнув, потянулся из джастиновых объятий.  
Тот тут же откатился на другой край кровати, раскинул руки в стороны и лениво проговорил:  
― Ммм... А неплохо было.  
Кинни бросил на него полный изумления взгляд.  
― Неплохо?  
Джастин улыбнулся и сел.  
― Мне надо пописать, ― сообщил он и, выбравшись из постели, захромал в ванную.  
_Пописать?_  
Брайан подумал было о том, чтобы тоже встать, но решил, что это непродуктивно для его целей. Поэтому просто откинул простыни и стал ждать.  
Джастин вышел пару минут спустя.  
― Я взял твою зубную щетку... ― начал он, но вдруг осекся.  
Брайан вскинул бровь, еще раз неторопливо потянулся, подняв руки над головой и расставив ноги пошире. Затем перевернулся на бок, интуитивно понимая, что Джастин прекрасно видит его уже наполовину возбужденный член. Но почему-то до сих пор не двигается с места.  
Видимо, одного намека недостаточно.  
Брайан ущипнул себя за сосок и медленно повел рукой по животу, все ниже, ниже, ниже...  
― Притормози-ка, ― Джастин наконец очнулся от оцепенения и сиганул на кровать.  
― Ох ты ж, ― только и успел выдохнуть Брайан, прежде чем тот схватил его за бедра, заглотил член на всю длину и начал сосать. Вся лень и сонливость испарились, тело вздрогнуло от острой вспышки возбуждения, такой сильной, что пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не кончить. ― Погоди, черт, погоди.  
Джастин не остановился, но темп сбавил. Обхватил покрепче основание члена, слегка сдавил и принялся ласкать языком головку, ни на секунду не выпуская ее из горячего, влажного рта.  
Брайан зажмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ощущении кровати под спиной. Он все еще отчетливо чувствовал каждое движение языка Джастина, но знал, что если откроет глаза, то окончательно потеряет контроль.  
Джастин оторвался от своего занятия лишь для того, чтобы сделать несколько рваных вдохов.  
― Брайан, ― хрипло позвал он. ― Ты такой охренительно горячий сейчас. Можешь взглянуть на меня?  
Кинни замотал головой.  
― Нет. Я хочу так. Продолжай.  
― Ну а я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня. Ммм... ― Джастин снова накрыл ртом головку.  
Брайана выгнуло дугой.  
― Нет, ― повторил он и распахнул глаза, увидел, как его член скользит между джастиновых покрасневших губ. ― Нет.  
Но было уже поздно.  
Джастин провел языком по стволу от основания до кончика и напоследок сильно всосал.  
Брайан запрокинул голову, вздрогнул всем телом и со стоном кончил.  
― О ч-черт.  
Он откинулся на простыни, в которых, казалось, сейчас растворится, но его это ничуточки не беспокоило.  
Джастин слизал остатки спермы с его обмякшего члена и чмокнул в живот. Пробормотав: «Ага», мягко прижался губами сначала к груди, потом к изгибу шеи. И наконец поцеловал Брайана в губы.  
Тот притянул его ближе, лизнул верхнюю губу, проник языком в рот, где все еще чувствовался знакомый горьковатый вкус. Джастин тихо всхлипнул и углубил поцелуй.  
Они целовались долго, невыносимо медленно, пока Брайан снова не завелся до предела под стоны Джастина, трущегося о его бедро.  


Пока Джастин был в душе, Брайан отправился в магазин в нескольких кварталах от лофта.  
Побродив там пару минут, он набрал всякой хрени, подходящей для завтрака ― кукурузные хлопья, обезжиренное молоко, два сморщенных сэндвича с яичным салатом, немного дерьмового пива, кусковой сахар, злаковый батончик ― заплатил за все и поехал домой.  
Когда он вернулся, свежий после душа и уже успевший нацепить джинсы Джастин чистил зубы второй раз за утро.  
― Эй, ты уходил куда-то? ― выйдя из ванной, с улыбкой поинтересовался он.  
Брайан показал пакет и пожал плечами.  
― Я добыл нам завтрак. Прошел девять кругов ада, так что давай без комментариев.  
― Хм... ― протянул Тейлор, оглядывая покупки. ― Яичный салат... Ты немного странный, ты в курсе?  
― Понятия не имею, о чем ты, ― совершенно невозмутимо отозвался Брайан. Джастин усмехнулся и забрал у него пакет.  
Кинни ухмыльнулся в ответ и, прихватив с собой злаковый батончик, направился к компьютеру. Под доносившийся сзади шелест полиэтилена он проверил почту, затем взял мобильник, нашел нужный номер и нажал кнопку вызова.  
― Здравствуйте, я хотел бы поговорить с детективом Хорватом.  
Барабаня пальцами по столу, Брайан наблюдал, как Джастин уплетает сэндвичи, попутно пытаясь найти взглядом миску для хлопьев.  
― Верхний левый шкафчик, ― подсказал он. Его совету незамедлительно последовали. ― Карл, рад слышать. Это Брайан Кинни. У меня для вас есть кое-что интересное, детектив. Буду через час.  
Джастин замер и обернулся.  
― Погодите, ― продолжил Брайан. ― Чисто из любопытства: имя Кеннет Райкерт вам не знакомо?  
Он на какое-то время замолчал, слушая. Джастин не сводил с него взгляда.  
― Серьезно? ― наконец подал голос Брайан. ― Райкерт знал Стоквелла?  
Он поспешно отвернулся, пряча выражение лица.  
― Нет, я все объясню, когда приеду. ― И повесил трубку.  
― Так этот говнюк реально коп? ― спросил Джастин.  
― Ага, ― ответил Брайан. ― Он был напарником Стоквелла пятнадцать лет. Год назад ушел в отставку.  
― Охренеть, ― вырвалось у Тейлора. ― Вот дерьмо.  
Брайан откусил кусок батончика и уставился в пространство, молча соглашаясь.  
Джастин насыпал себе хлопьев.  
― Значит, это все? У тебя есть необходимые доказательства?  
― Не узнаем, пока не отнесу ДНК доброму детективу Хорвату.  
― Но по сути, ― Джастин добавил молока и перешел к делу, ― моя помощь тебе больше не нужна. ― Он поднял взгляд и осторожно улыбнулся. ― Верно?..  
Брайан отложил батончик и на минуту задумался. Он знал, о чем его спрашивают, но не знал, как ответить.  
Вот он, поворотный момент.  
Они хорошо провели эту пару дней. Джастин наверняка оценил еду и теплую постель, а Брайан ― помощь и компанию. Только это ничего не меняло: парень все равно оставался беспризорником.  
Конечно, нельзя не признать, он умный, симпатичный, хорош в постели и обалденно делает минет. Но ему здесь не место, а значит, нет причин его задерживать.  
Итак. Поворотный момент.  
Но был и другой момент, неизвестно откуда взявшийся и теперь накрепко засевший в мыслях. Напоминающий об отличном сексе, выцветших фотографиях с выпускного и о том, что Брайану просто-напросто нравится этот пацан... И, возможно, он чувствует себя немного ответственным ― совсем чуть-чуть.  
― А ты... я... ― Брайан остановился, раздраженный неспособностью нормально сформулировать предложение. Взяв себя в руки, подошел к Джастину, провел ладонями по обнаженным плечам. ― Можешь сегодня снова переночевать здесь, ― сказал он. ― Если хочешь. К вечеру обещали похолодание.  
Джастин странно на него посмотрел, как будто не знал, как реагировать.  
― Ладно. Ты ведь это не из жалости?  
― Нет, ― ответил Кинни. ― Никакой жалости. Мои мотивы абсолютно эгоистичны. ― В подтверждение своих слов он крепко ухватил Джастина за задницу. Тот рассмеялся и заерзал.  
― Тем более, ― добавил Брайан, ― это только на одну ночь.  
Тейлор улыбнулся. Для парня, больше года пробывшего уличным мусором, этот маленький ублюдок был ужасно уверен в себе.  
 _Только на одну ночь, черт подери._ Брайан об этом позаботится. А иначе ситуация полностью выйдет из-под контроля.  
― Одна ночь? Как-нибудь переживу, ― заявил Джастин. А потом едва не свел его с ума поцелуями.  
Размокшие хлопья так и остались несъеденными.  


Брайан остановил машину.  
― Я выпущу тебя здесь, ― сказал он. ― Сможешь дойти пешком до Либерти Авеню. Или куда там тебе надо.  
Он снабдил Джастина еще одной футболкой и старой льняной рубашкой, чтобы поддеть под куртку, но все равно казалось, что тот околеет, если ветер подует не в ту сторону.  
― Хорошо, ― ответил Джастин. ― Спасибо. Кто знает, может, я и заскочу к Дебби.  
Брайан ухмыльнулся.  
― Вообще-то неплохая идея, ― добавил он серьезно. ― Только не давай ей себя доставать, она просто думает, что знает все лучше всех. ― Он поцеловал Джастина в щеку. ― Ты не обязан выслушивать ее дерьмо.  
Тот хмыкнул.  
― Спасибо за совет. Ммм... так, сегодня вечером?  
Брайан кивнул.  
― Около полуночи нормально? Или позже?  
― Позже. Но до трех.  
― Заметано, ― улыбнулся Джастин. ― Тогда до встречи.  
Он выскочил из машины и захлопнул за собой дверь с таким грохотом, что Брайан вздрогнул.  
― Эй! Осторожней!  
Джастин развернулся и пошел задом наперед от «Корвета», пожимая плечами и смеясь. Брайан покачал головой, втопил педаль газа и с визгом отъехал от тротуара.  
Он продолжал поглядывать в зеркало заднего вида, пока светлая макушка не исчезла из поля зрения.  


Джастин решил отправиться на Либерти Авеню ближе к обеду. Давненько он не появлялся здесь средь бела дня. И не без причины.  
Пара копов проводили его подозрительными взглядами, но он избегал какого-либо зрительного контакта, зная: дашь хоть один намек, что ищешь клиента, и тебя поимеют. И не в хорошем смысле.  
Наконец Джастин толкнул дверь кафе «Либерти» и выдохнул, буквально падая в его распростертые объятия.  
Послушать Брайана оказалось не такой уж плохой идеей. Здесь, в отличие от складов, можно было для разнообразия почувствовать себя нормальным человеком. Окей, нормальным человеком с нехилой паранойей и пятьюдесятью баксами плохих воспоминаний в кармане.  
― Привет, Солнышко, ― поздоровалась Дебби. ― Если ты ищешь Брайана, то он только что ушел.  
Джастин нахмурился, скептически переспросил:  
― Солнышко?  
Взгляд Деб весьма красноречиво говорил о том, что ему лучше заткнуться и не спорить.  
― Ладно, как скажешь. ― Пауза. ― Вообще-то я не искал Брайана, но все же, во сколько он сюда заходил?  
Дебби тяжело вздохнула, и Джастину показалось, что она какая-то притихшая. Он задумался на секунду, но решил, что это не его проблема.  
― Брайан был здесь около получаса назад, но надолго не задержался, ― сказала она. ― Так что ты будешь, милый? За счет заведения.  
Джастин сглотнул.  
― У меня есть деньги... ― начал он, но Дебби уже качала головой.  
― Я знаю, ― перебила она, ― я знаю, что есть, дорогой, но говорю тебе: здесь об этом не беспокойся. ― Ее тон резко изменился. ― А будешь спорить, завяжу тебе член в узел, как неблагодарному хаму. Все ясно?  
Джастин хотел было возразить, но в итоге просто кивнул. Проще согласиться.  
― Итак, ― продолжила Дебби. ― Думаю, твоему растущему организму не помешает гамбургер.  


Дебби пришла забрать пустую тарелку.  
― Проголодался, да?  
Джастин пожал плечами.  
― Наверное.  
― Я собрала тебе несколько лимонных брусочков с собой, ― добавила она. ― Вот.  
Она протянула ему небольшой бумажный пакет, но возвращаться к своим делам не торопилась.  
Джастин бросил на нее вопросительный взгляд. Потом опомнился:  
― Ой, спасибо.  
Деб пропустила благодарность мимо ушей и сказала:  
― Он разобьет тебе сердце.  
Джастин загнул край пакета с пирожными.  
― Кто?  
 _Кто_. Маленький паршивец прекрасно знал, о ком она говорит.  
― Ты знаешь, кто, ― вздохнула Дебби. ― И я знаю, что ты не хочешь этого слышать, ― она скрестила руки и положила их на прилавок, ― но главное, что тебе нужно знать о Брайане Кинни ― он ублюдок. Всегда им был и всегда будет. У него есть на то свои причины, но не советую туда лезть. Он не тот человек, в которого стоит влюбляться, так и знай.  
Джастин опустил голову, его щеки порозовели.  
― По-моему, это не твое дело. ― Он встал. ― Ничего особенного не происходит, если хочешь знать. Он здорово трахается, ясно?  
Но было что-то в его голосе, заставившее Дебби усомниться в искренности этих слов. Ну-ну. Говори все, что хочешь, Солнышко ― может, и сам в это поверишь, ― но для тебя это не просто перепихон.  
― Ты хороший мальчик, Джастин, ― проговорила она, ― но позволь я скажу прямо, думаю, ты этого заслуживаешь. Так вот, ты конкретно проебал свою жизнь. У тебя есть любящие родители. У тебя должна быть нормальная семья, друзья твоего возраста и уж точно ― крыша над головой.  
― Ты меня не знаешь. ― Краска начала заливать его шею. ― Просто...  
― Знаю, малыш. ― Деб протянула руку и похлопала его по щеке. ― Мне достаточно разок на тебя взглянуть ― и все как на ладони. Ты позвонишь матери?  
Джастин посмотрел на нее с вызовом.  
― Нет, ― отрезал он. ― Прости, но это _тоже_ не твое собачье дело, поэтому отвали!  
Дебби поджала губы.  
― Ясно. Не мое собачье дело? Черт, а ты дерзкий.  
Он вздохнул, схватил пакет и повернулся к выходу.  
― Спасибо за обед, ― произнес он бесцветным тоном. ― Действительно не стоило.  
Дебби медленно кивнула.  
― Джастин? ― окликнула она. ― Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, что угодно, просто попроси. И еще. Может, я слишком надавила на тебя сегодня, но имей в виду... я в первый и последний раз _за всю твою гребаную жизнь_ прощаю тебе подобный тон.  
Джастин подошел к двери. Обернулся, кивнул Деб, потянул за ручку и вышел.  
Вот дерьмо.  


― Это, ― пропыхтел незнакомец, ― было просто потрясающе.  
Брайан хмыкнул и натянул джинсы до коленей.  
― Да уж, ― сказал он. ― Потрясающе.  
Парень наблюдал за ним затуманенным взглядом, явно туго соображая.  
― Уже уходишь?  
Кинни набросил рубашку и схватил пальто.  
― Ага.  
― Можешь остаться, если хочешь.  
Остаться у этого парня. Тут в принципе неплохо, вот только Брайан _никогда и ни при каких условиях_ не остается, неужели кто-то еще не уяснил?  
Он бросил взгляд через плечо. Парень был большим ― причем везде ― и темноволосым. Брайан уже начинал забывать его лицо, хотя это самое лицо сейчас находилось прямо перед ним.  
― Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
― Вдвоем нам будет теплее... знаешь, ночь обещают холодную, ― послышалось в ответ и, видимо, должно было прозвучать соблазнительно.  
Брайан прикрыл глаза и тихо выругался.  
Незнакомец и моргнуть не успел, как он исчез за дверью, оставив после себя лишь саднящую боль в заднице.  


Джастин сидел на ступеньках в ожидании Брайана. Тот появился в 2:42, шаря в кармане в поисках ключей. Он бегло осмотрелся и сперва никого не заметил, но тут уловил боковым зрением знакомый силуэт и резко поднял голову.  
― Привет, ― поздоровался Джастин. ― Бурная ночь? ― Тишина. ― Брайан?  
Брайан моргнул и ответил:  
― Да. Бурная. Давно ждешь?  
― Нет, ― соврал Тейлор. ― Не очень. Ты заходишь?  
Рот Брайана слегка дернулся в улыбке.  
― Это мой лофт. Конечно, я ― захожу.  
Джастин усмехнулся и встал, изысканным жестом протягивая Брайану руку. Тот только фыркнул и двинулся вверх по лестнице. Оставалось лишь последовать за ним.  
― Где был? ― поинтересовался Джастин, когда они оказались перед дверью лофта.  
― Ты мне что, блядь, жена? ― ощетинился Брайан. ― Развлекался.  
Джастин напрягся.  
― Ясно, ― сказал он. ― Я просто поддерживал разговор. Прости.  
Брайан открыл дверь и вздохнул.  
― Если хочешь знать, я был в «Вавилоне». Но задняя комната по-прежнему закрыта, так что я нашел другой способ получить минет.  
Джастин кивнул, не в силах подавить укол ревности, хоть и не имел на нее права. Он уже побывал в постели Брайана несколько раз ― а ведь тот никого не трахает дважды ― так что нечего вешать нос. Ага, себя бы еще в этом убедить.  
Брайан прошел в лофт, остановился.  
― Ну давай, заходи. ― Он потянул Джастина вперед за ворот куртки.  
― Ты пьян, что ли?  
― Ты мне и не гребаная мамочка.  
Джастин сообразил, что в его же интересах сменить тактику, причем быстро. Все шло совсем не гладко.  
― Можно мне пива? ― тихо спросил он.  
― Нет. Ты слишком молод и впечатлителен. ― Брайан все же бросил ему бутылку дерьмового пива, оставшуюся после завтрака. Джастин благодарно улыбнулся.  
― Так ДНК совпала? ― спросил он. ― Это уже известно?  
Брайан хмыкнул.  
― Совпала. Но этого не достаточно, чтобы возобновить расследование.  
У Джастина от возмущения отвисла челюсть.  
― Что? Да это полная херня! Если это того копа, то... ― Он подошел к Брайану. ― Что ты собираешься делать?  
Тот сделал несколько шагов назад, подняв ладони.  
― Ничего. Я и так сделал достаточно. Я достал Хорвату сперму. Ему решать, что с ней делать. ― Он отвернулся к стойке.  
― Брайан, тот коп ― убийца, ты не можешь просто... ― Джастин замолчал.  
В голове замелькали обрывки воспоминаний. _Джейсон. Испещренная синяками шея. Спина Райкерта, скрючившегося на барном стуле, одновременно жалкого и пугающего._  
Это дело Джастина, а не Брайана. Нельзя было об этом забывать.  
И все-таки он не мог не попытаться в последний раз.  
― Но разве это не твой грандиозный план? Отомстить Стоквеллу за то, что он тебя уволил?  
Ведь если Брайан не остановит его, то кто? Да, он не всемогущ, он обычный человек. Но почему-то Джастин был уверен, что Брайан смог бы разоблачить Райкерта и восстановить справедливость.  
Но Кинни обернулся и лишь всплеснул руками.  
― Разве похоже, что я повернут на мести? Я просто хочу честно потрахаться.  
Что ж, видимо, ответ «нет».  
Брайан встретился взглядом с Джастином, но больше ничего не сказал.  
― Хорошо, ― отозвался тот. ― Я всегда считал себя честным.  
Кинни ухмыльнулся.  
― Дай-ка сюда.  
Он схватил пиво, сделал глоток. Протянул руку и запустил в волосы Джастина, задержав пальцы у основания черепа. Затем опустил взгляд на губы, наклонил голову в сторону, что-то тихо напевая.  
Поначалу Джастин стоял, не шевелясь, но потом шагнул ближе, позволяя рукам Брайана упасть на его плечи.  
― Я честен, ― повторил он, не зная, кого пытался убедить ― его или себя. 


	7. Chapter 7

Брайан открыл глаза.  
Какое-то время он разглядывал еще спящего Джастина: простыни оголили все тело, запутавшись в ногах, одна рука под подушкой. Такой юный без своей дерзкой и уверенной манеры держаться… хотя черт, он же еще тинейджер.   
Брайан почувствовал себя старым извращенцем, который за чужой счет пытается вернуть утраченную молодость.  
Ошарашенный данной мыслью, он откинулся на подушки.   
Джастин точно не заслуживает, чтобы его использовали подобным образом.  
Он заслуживает совсем иного.  
Так что Кинни не стал его будить. Принял душ, оделся, медленно побрился и на несколько минут замер у зеркала. Затем проследовал к кровати, ботинки в руке.   
– Эй, – позвал он. – Эй, просыпайся.  
Джастин заворчал и спрятал голову под подушкой, но Брайан отшвырнул ее.  
– Вставай давай, тебе пора.  
– Что? Что происходит? – промычал Джастин, садясь.  
Брайан закусил губы.  
– Ничего. Тебе пора уходить.  
– Что? – хлопал тот глазами. Судя по всему, он плохо соображал спросонья.  
Брайан отступил от кровати и указал ботинками на дверь лофта:  
– Я сказал, что хватит уже. Ночь прошла, и твое время здесь тоже. Выметайся.  
Слова наконец достигли сознания Тейлора, и он отвернулся, пряча глаза. Потом выбрался из кровати и схватил с пола джинсы.  
– Ладно, – мягко ответил он, – хорошо.  
Пальцы Брайана до хруста сжали ботинки.  
– Рад, что мы поняли друг друга.   
Джастин надел рубашку.   
– Перед уходом можешь принять душ, – предложил Брайан, пытаясь не выглядеть совсем уж мудаком в глазах Джастина, и ругая себя за то, что его заботит мнение парня.  
– От меня пахло и похуже, – огрызнулся тот. В ответ Брайан удалился на кухню и начал беспорядочно хлопать дверцами шкафов. Он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме тихого шуршания одежды за спиной.  
Через пару минут Джастин появился из-за панелей, отгораживающих спальню, и остановился надеть кроссовки и свою поношенную куртку. Брайан шагнул навстречу и предложил:  
– Я тебя подвезу.  
Теперь он не пытался реабилитироваться.  
Джастин сверлил его обиженным взглядом.  
– Знаешь что? – сказал он. – Да пошел ты! Пошел ты... – Он тряхнул головой и болезненно рассмеялся, – надо было слушать Дебби.  
Брайан отступил назад.  
– Вот как? – отозвался он небрежно. – И что сказала Дебби?  
Джастин открыл дверь лофта и шагнул в холл. Он притормозил:  
– Ничего. К черту ее. Приятно было познакомиться, – и задвинул дверь на место с яростным грохотом.  
Брайан закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Дверца одного из шкафов так и осталась распахнутой.

Когда открылась входная дверь, Дебби жарила на сковороде колбаски.  
– Кто там? – крикнула она.  
Ответа не последовало, но вскоре появился Брайан и облокотился о косяк – просто картина подчеркнутой небрежности.  
– Привет, дружок, – улыбнулась она. – Чем обязана?  
– И что конкретно ты ему сказала? – поинтересовался Брайан.  
Дебби выгнула бровь:  
– Давай-ка поконкретнее, милый.  
Брайан оттолкнулся плечом от косяка и шагнул ближе. Он присел на стол и потыкал колбаску пальцем. Дебби хлопнула его по руке.  
– Убери свои грязные руки. Что и кому я сказала?  
– Пацану. Джастину. О чем ему надо было тебя слушать?  
Глаза Дебби распахнулись, потом сощурились.  
– Солнышко? Только не говори мне, что ты это сделал.  
– Сделал что?  
– Ты его вышвырнул, да? Что, испугался чего-нибудь? Того, что первый раз в своей сраной жизни ты что-то чувствуешь, например? – Дебби швырнула лопатку на стол, – чертов ублюдок!  
Брайан рассеянно кивнул сам себе:  
– Что за херню ты тут несешь?  
– Брайан, ты взял его к себе домой, и вчера тоже, так? Разве это не ровно на один раз чаще, чем обычно?  
– Скорее, на два, – хмыкнул он.  
Дебби схватила лопатку и помахала перед носом Брайана. Колбаски начали подгорать.  
– Тебе он понравился. Действительно понравился, я видела. Ну почему тебе обязательно нужно все проебать? – она раздраженно вытрясла колбаски на тарелку подгоревшей стороной вверх.  
– Подозреваю, ты забываешь об одной вещи, Дебби: он хастлер. К тому же, мы просто трахались, – Брайан пожал плечами. – В любом случае, парень может постоять за себя.  
– Нет, он не хастлер. Он не может постоять за себя. Он просто маленький мальчик, у которого не осталось выбора. И к тому же в тебя влюблен, так что самое малое, что ты мог бы сделать, это побыть нормальным человеком хоть раз в жизни.  
Во взгляде Дебби читалось нечто похожее на жалость.  
– А теперь выметайся к черту из моего дома!

Прикуривая сигарету, Брайан медленно двинулся к своей машине.  
Дебби так и не ответила на его вопрос, но вполне можно представить, что она сказала Джастину. Она его припугнула. Ничего особенного: обычная воспитательная беседа для романтиков из тех, что он трахал.  
Но Джастин... Не важно, влюблен он или зациклен, но он хотел большего, чем Брайан был готов дать. Так парень закончит с разбитым сердцем, особенно с мужчиной намного старше его самого.  
Лучше раньше, чем позже. К тому же, Джастина предупреждали, что только на одну ночь.  
Брайан не сомневался, что поступил правильно. Он просто сдержал свое слово. А Дебби действовала исходя из допущения, что Джастин какой-то наивный страдающий юнец. К черту все это, Джастин переживет. Он достаточно сильный, чтобы преодолеть океан людского дерьма и выйти сухим из воды.  
И кто знает, может, время, проведенное в лофте Брайана, послужит стимулом найти нормальную работу. Завести настоящего бойфренда, который будет души в нем не чаять.  
Точно. Он поступил правильно. И зачем он вообще отправился к Дебби, если он...  
Зазвонил мобильный.  
– Кинни.  
Брайан остановился как вкопанный.  
– Джим, какой сюрприз.

– И теперь они только твои, – Стоквелл приглашающе развел руки. – Ну, что скажешь?  
Брайан переступил с ноги на ногу, обдумывая ответ. Через некоторое время он поднял голову.  
– Если начистоту... Почему, Джим?  
Стоквелл вопросительно поднял брови.  
– Почему? – повторил Брайан. – Зачем предоставлять мне шанс, который выпадает раз в жизни. Что тебе с того?  
– Чистую совесть, Кинни, – шеф полиции сделал паузу, пристальным взглядом показывая серьезность своих намерений. – Я ошибся, признаю. Твои... особые предпочтения не дают мне права тебя уволить. Я не могу изменить того, что сделано, но могу это компенсировать, – Стоквелл слегка улыбнулся. – Рассматривай спонсоров в качестве извинения.  
Брайан рассмеялся: ну и ублюдок.  
– Я трахал твоего племянника в зад, Джим. На столе в конференц-зале. Прямо на материалах для твоей избирательной кампании. И ты ждешь, я поверю, что человек с твоими моральными принципами просто простит и забудет?  
Улыбка Стоквелла стала натянутой.  
– Ты неплохой человек, Кинни. Я даю тебе возможность.  
Брайан ухмыльнулся и наклонился вперед, опираясь руками о стоящий между ними стул.  
– Ты даешь мне взятку, господин начальник полиции.  
Плечи Стоквелла напряглись.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
– Оставь эту херню, Джим, я знаю, что ты задумал, – Брайан выпрямился и пожал плечами. – Ты услышал, что я интересуюсь твоим приятелем Райкертом, так? И решил отвлечь меня маленьким презентом. Испугался, что я что-то найду?  
– Мистер Кинни, – Стоквелл больше не улыбался. Лицо его закаменело. – Возможно, мне следует пересмотреть свое предложение. Мне не нравятся ваши намеки, и, честно говоря, они совершенно не смешны.  
По крайней мере Стоквелл знал достаточно, чтобы ничего не отрицать. От любого возражения разило бы соучастием.  
Брайан просто глядел на него мгновение, затем медленно кивнул и вышел из офиса.

Дверь в магазин открылась, и Майкл поднял голову, светлея лицом:  
– Брайан!  
Кинни кивнул ему, обошел прилавок и наклонился, легонько целуя, – что происходит?  
Майкл был уверен, что его ухмылка отдает безумием, но попытался спокойно уточнить, – что ты имеешь в виду?  
Брайан заломил бровь, снял солнцезащитные очки и спрятал их в карман.  
– Майки, ты сияешь. А теперь колись.  
– Не поверишь, Хантер вернулся. Он возвращается в школу. Он вымыл посуду. Он вымыл волосы. – Ну сияет он, и что? Новотны был горд за Хантера и очень, просто очень надеялся, что ни он, ни Бен никак не похерят этот новый хрупкий баланс. Ему еще придется собирать всю банду на празднование дня рождения Хантера.  
Брайан усмехнулся, но глаза его слегка потемнели:  
– Что, юный хастлер повзрослел и осознал свои грехи? – было что-то странное в его тоне. Он отвернулся от Майкла и взялся перелистывать новый выпуск «Незнакомцев в раю», но в итоге захлопнул его с ожесточенным шелестом.  
– И что, ты, блядь, не можешь за нас порадоваться? Вот спасибо!  
Брайан снова поднял взгляд на Майкла.  
– Я радуюсь.  
– Нет, ты не радуешься! Для нас важно то, что он будет жить со мной и Беном. Он уйдет с улиц, будет учиться, перестанет рисковать своей жизнью каждый день…  
Брайан вздохнул:  
– Я знаю, знаю. И я рад, честно.  
Майкл разрывался между гневом и беспокойством:  
– В таком случае, какая вожжа тебе под хвост попала?  
– Никакая, – Брайан покачал головой, – просто… – он прикусил губу, размышляя.  
– Я виделся со Стоквеллом, – наконец признался он, – он предложил мне одну сделку. Очень выгодную. А я отказался.  
Ах ты, черт. Майкл выбрал беспокойство.  
– Ты ведь не серьезно?  
Брайан пожал плечами:  
– Похоже, он пытается меня задобрить, раз уж я сунул нос в их с Райкертом дела.  
– И что ты собираешься делать? – Майкл пытался определить настроение Брайана, но не мог. Тот казался лишь сдержаннее обычного.  
Кинни поскреб ногтем приставший к прилавку ценник.  
– А черт его знает. Я нихера не коп или пидорский сыщик какой-нибудь, – он нервно хохотнул.  
– Ты не коп, конечно, – сказал Майкл, – но ты Брайан Кинни, и если не сделаешь хоть что-нибудь, спорим, моя мать взбесится.  
Брайан фыркнул:  
– Я ее уже выбесил, но лучше не спрашивай, – он помедлил. – Так что, продолжать мне совать нос в дела Стоквелла, и плевать на жизнь и здоровье? Насолить ублюдку?  
Майкл одарил его раздраженным взглядом:  
– Конечно, нет, придурок, осторожней с этим, – он улыбнулся. – Но да, насоли ублюдку. Это благородная херня, достойная Капитана Астро.  
Кинни снова нацепил очки.  
– Я не Капитан Астро, – мягко возразил он. – Как ты не понимаешь, Майки? Это не благородство. Стоквелл меня поимел. Если я могу как-то его свалить…  
– Куча крутых супергероев начинали с жажды мести, – оживился Майкл, – Спаун, например. Но… я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
– Отлично, – кивнул Брайан и снова поцеловал его, – значит, я (за вычетом плаща) отправляюсь порасспрашивать нашего прекрасного мистера Райкерта.  
– Осторожней, ладно? Не глупи. Он настоящий убийца.

Брайан проехал самую населенную часть города, направляясь в более дешевую и захудалую окраину. Уточнив адрес на «ТВ-Гиде», со второго раза он нашел нужный дом – кирпичную одноэтажку с отслаивающейся краской на рамах.  
Шторы были опущены, так что непонятно, был ли Райкерт внутри, но Кинни припарковал «Корвет» напротив и прошел к двери.  
Он постучал костяшками пальцев и услышал внутри шум, будто что-то уронили. Переполненный непонятной нервной энергией, Брайан в ожидании начал притоптывать на месте.  
Дверь отворилась.

Сидя в тени старой фабрики, Джастин поежился. Он потерял свои гребаные перчатки, и начало смеркаться. Дерьмо. Этот день просто не мог стать хуже.  
Что Джастин ему сделал? Какого вообще черта? С чего Брайан вдруг превратился в мистера Хайда?  
Он уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Блядь, да ничего он не сделал. Брайан просто… просто Джастину не стоило ждать ничего. Определенно мама слишком часто разрешала ему смотреть «Красотку» в детстве.  
Тейлор вздохнул и поднял голову, тут же наткнувшись взглядом на знакомую фигуру. Он вскочил.  
– Блядь, Хантер?  
Хантер крутанулся на месте, засек его и потрусил оттуда, где болтал с другими парнями.  
– Эй, чувак, – сказал он, – ты ни за что не угадаешь, в каком гадюшнике я тут оказался.  
Несмотря на презрительную мину, голос его звучал взволнованно.  
Джастин улыбнулся вопреки своему настроению. Он был рад увидеть Хантера.  
– В каком?  
Бывший хастлер с отвращением передернулся:  
– В школе. Ни словечка никому, остальные думают, что я съехался с теми двумя пидорами, которые платят мне за то, что я слоняюсь перед ними нагишом. Я решил, так будет проще.  
Джастин поймал падающую челюсть:  
– Ты вернулся в школу?  
Хантер пожал плечами:  
– Или в школу, или они меня вышвыривают. Так что…  
– Это… Хантер, если я тебя обниму, это будет совсем неприлично?  
Тот попятился.  
– Типа, – проскрипел он, потом прочистил горло, – типа, да. Ценю твои чувства и все такое, но я лучше возьму полтинник, а остальной изврат оставь себе.  
Джастин ухмыльнулся:  
– Да пошел ты, Хантер.  
Он выглядит счастливым, подумал Джастин, он правда выглядит счастливым.  
Хантер дернул уголком рта:  
– Отъебись. Мне все равно пора валить. И помни, ни словечка, – он повернулся и пошел прочь широким свободным шагом. На полпути Хантер прокричал прощание остальным и сорвался на бег. Он повернул за угол не сбавляя темпа и исчез.  
Карл Хорват всегда считал себя хорошим копом. Он делал свою работу – ловил плохих парней. Но бога ради, он уже слишком стар, чтобы геройствовать. Почему нельзя просто уйти на пенсию надолго и счастливо? Почему из-за одной громкогласной официантки он влезает в такое дерьмо?  
Карл приблизился к двери крохотного домика на окраине и дважды постучал. Подождал немного и постучал снова.  
– Дома есть кто-нибудь? – позвал он. – Это детектив Хорват, – он опять постучал, – эй!  
Карл попятился от двери и оглядел пустынные окрестности. Он стиснул зубы и попытал счастья с дверью в гараж. Та не была заперта и с металлическим грохотом поднялась, когда он потянул за ручку.  
Неосознанно касаясь пистолета рукой, Хорват медленно двинулся к дальней части гаража – там была припаркована сиявшая чистотой «Камри». Возле колеса валялась все еще влажная губка.  
– Есть кто-нибудь? – снова позвал он. Внутри была полутьма, лишь через дверь проникал свет, да и тот постепенно тускнел. Карл бросил взгляд на окна машины. Пусто. Химический запах очистителя щипал нос, заставляя слезиться глаза.  
Вскоре он достиг капота.  
И замер, глядя под ноги.  
Бетонный пол усеивали крохотные брызги рыже-коричневого цвета. Хорват медленно перевел взгляд вправо, отмечая рисунок и направленность. Брызги становились все темнее, и наконец он увидел лужу крови, частички скальпа и мозга, – красноречивое зрелище было частично скрыто крылом машины.  
Мужская рука, неподвижная и бледная.  
Карл вздохнул:  
– Господи Боже…  
Он убрал руку с пистолета и выудил из кармана телефон. Ничего не оставалось, как позвонить в участок.

Шаркающий звук позади себя Тейлор услышал, когда болтал с клиентом, навалившись на окно его тачки. Он умолк, прислушиваясь, и парень воспользовался этим, чтобы отъехать, чуть не оторвав при этом джастинову руку.  
– Эй, – заорал хастлер, – козел хренов!  
Он фыркнул и развернулся, почти налетев при этом на стоящего позади мужчину.  
Джастин взвизгнул и тут же пожалел об этом. Он отступил назад, глубоко вздыхая.  
– Да, понимаю, – сказал Брайан. – Так что, ты едешь?  
Мозг Джастина закоротило.  
– Чего? – поинтересовался он.  
Брайан ухмыльнулся:  
– Поскольку эта ночь такая же холодная, как и прошлая, если не холоднее, – разъяснил он, – с моей стороны будет вполне допустимо предложить тебе убежище.  
Джастин начал отрицательно качать головой еще раньше, чем Брайан закончил говорить.  
– Нет, – ответил он, – не то слово, насколько нет, – он попытался обойти Кинни, но тот протянул руку, останавливая.  
– Слушай, – сказал он, – просто послушай.  
Джастин остановился, скрестив руки в ожидании.  
– Здесь небезопасно…– Брайан умолк и тряхнул головой, будто пытаясь прочистить мысли, потом прямо взглянул на него: – И я все еще хочу тебя, – его голос был низок. Джастин зажмурился. Этого было мало. Охренительно мало, но он поедет все равно. Неужели он настолько жалок, что цепляется за любые крохи внимания? Ведь нечто между ними, как и интерес Кинни, может просуществовать недолго.  
Он совсем запутался.  
– Ладно, – ответил Джастин.

Брайан рассказал про Райкерта только после того, как они добрались до лофта и бурно потрахались, сжимая кулаки и кусая плечи друг друга.  
Джастин уставился на него.  
– Ты пошел разговаривать с убийцей.  
Кинни кивнул.  
– К нему домой, – безжизненно добавил Джастин.  
Брайан кивнул снова.  
– Ты, блядь, сдурел что ли? У него есть пистолет, скорее всего. Он мог тебя пристрелить. Ты мог умереть!  
– Я не умер, – возразил Брайан.  
Джастин вздохнул.  
– Что сказал Райкерт?  
– Не слишком много. Он довольно молчалив.  
Джастин поднялся и устроился на краю кровати.  
– Судя по всему, ты тоже. – Он сердито фыркнул. – Тебе не по себе, иначе зачем бы ты пришел за мной? Райкерт сказал хоть что-нибудь? Ты думал, что найдешь меня в мусорном баке, что ли?  
Кинни ничего не ответил.  
– Брайан, – позвал Джастин. – Что за хуйня произошла этим утром? В смысле, я не обязан терпеть твои выходки, да и тебя тоже. Ты мог бы просто вежливо попросить меня уйти, а не быть невъебенным ублюдком.  
– Дело не в твоем уходе, – пояснил Кинни. – Дело в том, что мы просто трахаемся. Трахаемся, а не гнездышко вьем. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты выметался, у меня дела были.  
– Херня, – ответил Джастин.  
Брайан протянул руку и опрокинул его на спину, а потом заполз сверху, чтобы удобнее было дрочить его член.  
– Ага, – согласился он. – Пофиг.  
Джастин закрыл глаза и в глубине его горла зародился звук. Брайан задвигал рукой чаще, желая услышать этот звук снова.  
– Ох, – произнес Джастин, его глаза распахнулись и скрестились со взглядом Брайана. Он слегка улыбнулся и начал посмеиваться.  
– Черт, Брайан, – сказал он и замолк. Кинни поднял брови и схватил презерватив.  
Джастин снова прикрыл глаза, выгнул спину, разводя бедра, и Брайан резко вдохнул.  
Только он решил, что во всем разобрался, как этот парень взял и стал совершенно потрясающим.

Брайан проснулся.  
Еле различимый в темноте Джастин беспокойно крутился и периодически тихо постанывал.  
Слегка помедлив, Кинни вытянулся вдоль его бока и нежно провел по руке. Джастин дернулся и проснулся.  
– Привет, – хрипло произнес Брайан. – Плохой сон?  
Тот кивнул, слегка задев короткими волосами его плечо.  
– Да, – сказал он, – плохой сон.  
Брайан потерся носом о его макушку. От нее слегка пахло брайановым кондиционером.  
– Ну… все будет хорошо, – неловко пообещал Кинни.  
– Я знаю, что все будет хорошо. Это был просто дурацкий сон, – но он сильнее прижался к груди Брайана.  
Тот закрыл глаза. Все же это была плохая идея. Не стоило ему менять свое решение, не стоило позволять Джастину снова оставаться на ночь. Тепло его тела, звуки, которые он издавал, его улыбка… быть того не может, но Брайан сходил с ума.  
– Я тут подумал… – начал он.  
Джастин сонно ткнулся в него носом.  
– О чем?  
– Ты можешь иногда ночевать здесь, – произнес он тихо. – Можешь прийти сюда, если что.  
Охуеть. И зачем он это сказал?  
Джастин резко проснулся и отодвинулся назад, пытаясь в темноте заглянуть ему в лицо.  
– Получится, что я с тобой живу, – ответил он. – А тебе этого не нужно.  
– Не говори мне, что нужно, а что нет, парень. И я не сказал постоянно… знаешь, похуй, неважно.  
– Брайан, – Джастин дотронулся до его бедра, – ты уверен? В смысле, ты же меня почти не знаешь.  
– Разве ты не говорил мне недавно, что я тебя знаю? Получше, чем остальные, – Кинни отстранился и встал с кровати. Он схватил пачку сигарет и зажег одну, глубоко затягиваясь.  
– Джастин, – вздохнул он, – все, что я предлагаю, это место, где можно залечь на дно, если станет невмоготу.  
Джастин сел и посмотрел на него, выражение его лица было непонятно.  
– Почему тебе не наплевать? – спросил он.  
Брайан пожал плечами и снова затянулся. Его легкие горели.  
– Не знаю, – ответил он.  
Он медленно выдохнул:  
– Просто не наплевать. 


	8. Chapter 8

Карл Хорват откашлялся и набрал нужный номер. Пять длинных гудков ― и в трубке послышался сонный голос.  
― Кинни, ― заговорил детектив. ― Есть новости.

Брайан нажал отбой и отшвырнул мобильник с такой силой, что тот, подскакивая, покатился по полу.  
― В чем дело? ― спросил Джастин.  
― Мне нужна чертова сигарета.  
― Слушай, Брайан, ― вздохнул Тейлор, ― один раз ты меня уже довел. Может, попытаешься для разнообразия вернуть мое расположение?  
― Мне казалось, я его вернул, ― Брайан недвусмысленно ухмыльнулся и наградил его звонким шлепком по заднице. Затем невесело прибавил: ― Райкерт мертв.  
Джастин потрясенно вытаращил глаза.  
― Что?!  
― Хорват сказал, вчера его нашли в гараже. Застрелился.  
― Но ты же был у него вчера.  
― Видимо, это случилось после моего ухода, ― Брайан пожал плечами и поманил Джастина к себе. ― Эй, иди сюда.  
Тот забрался в постель и пристроился сбоку. Брайан провел рукой по его голове, зарылся пальцами в короткие волоски на затылке.  
Джастин промычал что-то и уткнулся носом ему в грудь.  
― И что теперь?  
Брайан перевернул его на спину и забросил ногу на бедра.  
― А что теперь? ― отозвался он. ― Райкерт мертв, справедливость восстановлена.  
Тейлор потряс головой.  
― Но как же Стоквелл?  
Брайан обвел языком его сосок и слегка прикусил, прежде чем поднять голову.  
― А что с ним?  
― В смысле?.. ― и тут Джастина осенило. ― Твою мать! Поверить не могу, что ты сдаешься.  
Брайан коснулся его щеки.  
― Посмотри на меня, ― сказал он. ― Я сделал все, что мог. Поговорил с Хорватом. Поговорил с тобой и с Хантером. Добыл Хорвату доказательство. Боже, да я даже с убийцей разговаривал. ― Он пожал плечами. ― Как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы Стоквелл пошел ко дну, тут ничего не поделаешь. Я безработный _педик_ с волчьим билетом и парнишкой-хастлером на подхвате. И увы, не обладаю суперспособностью контролировать разум.  
Он мягко поцеловал Джастина и тихо добавил:  
― Такова жизнь. Она укладывает тебя на лопатки и бьет под дых. На следующей неделе Стоквелл уже будет мэром.  
Кивнув, Джастин с минуту задумчиво смотрел на него.  
― Что ж, у тебя хотя бы есть телик, ― наконец сказал он, меняя тему.  
― Ага, ― хмыкнул Брайан. ― И он, по крайней мере, плазменный.  
― Ага.  
Джастин улыбнулся и принялся тыкать его под ребра.  
― Какого хрена? ― вопросил Брайан и ринулся в ответную атаку.  
Мелкий паршивец бросился наутек.  
― Эй, ― прохрипел он, ― так нечестно!  
― Нечестно, говоришь? ― рассмеялся Кинни. ― Маленький говнюк! ― и спрыгнул с кровати вслед за ним.  
Петляя, Джастин добрался до ванной и запер дверь прямо перед его носом.  
― Засранец! ― крикнул Брайан, но он по-прежнему улыбался.

― Брайан, ― позвал Джастин. ― Откуда у тебя шкафу коробка шоколадных шариков?  
― Да черта с два.  
Увидев то, что Джастин держит в руках, Брайан нахмурился.  
― Какого?.. А ну дай-ка сюда. ― Он выхватил коробку и принялся изучать этикетку.  
И правда, шоколадные шарики.  
Джастин усмехнулся, пожал плечами и отобрал свою находку.  
― Я их первый увидел, возьми себе что-нибудь другое.  
Брайан отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник.  
― Пизденыш.  
Он повернулся было, но Джастин поймал его за руку, на лице непонятное выражение.  
― Чего? Засохли? ― осведомился Брайан. ― Что ж, немудрено, я вообще не знаю, откуда они нахрен тут взялись. Вроде недавно в те шкафы заглядывал.  
― Нет, я просто... ― Джастин умолк, отложил коробку и взял его руки в свои. ― Я хочу поблагодарить тебя.  
― За что? ― с недоумением спросил Брайан.  
Вместо ответа Джастин привстал на цыпочки и поцеловал его, медленно и глубоко. Когда он отстранился, Брайан с минуту молча смотрел на него, а потом весело хмыкнул.  
― В таком случае, пожалуйста. Только не благодари меня за то, что дал тебе здесь переночевать. Просто... не надо.  
― Это тут ни при чем, ― ответил Джастин. ― Совсем ни при чем. ― И притянул его для нового, но уже совсем другого, поцелуя.  
Брайан застонал, по телу разлилась волна жара. Высвободив руки, он схватил Джастина за бедра и прижал к себе.  
Они пытались добраться до постели, но в итоге растянулись на ступеньках. Острые углы врезались Брайану в спину, наверняка оставляя синяки, но ему было плевать ― главное, чтобы Джастин не останавливался.  
― Блядь... Да, вот так...  
Задыхаясь, Джастин выпустил изо рта его член.  
― Хочу тебя трахнуть.  
Брайан распахнул глаза.  
― Охренел? Еще чего.  
Джастин усмехнулся.  
― Но ты же _хочешь_ этого, Брайан...  
Брайан лишь хмыкнул и потянулся, проезжаясь стояком по животу Джастина. Тейлор со стоном отстранился, но в следующее мгновение дернул его вниз и толкнулся бедрами навстречу.  
Потеряв опору, Брайан ударился головой о ступеньку. Затылок пронзила внезапная вспышка боли.  
― Блядь!  
Джастин приподнял бровь и снова потерся о его член. От контакта с влажной, горячей кожей Брайан задышал чаще. Попытался упереться ногами в пол, не вышло ― слишком дрожали мышцы.  
Тогда он просто расслабился, с легкостью позабыв о неудобной позе, как только Джастин протянул руку вниз и начал неспешно ему дрочить.  
Брайан смутно осознавал, что другой рукой мальчишка придерживает его затылок, дабы избежать еще одного удара о ступеньку. По большей же части он был сосредоточен на ощущениях: запахе Джастина, соприкосновении их тел, пальцах на своем члене и медленно растущем внутри напряжении.  
― Ах, ― Брайан прикусил губу, но едва чужой язык провел по зубам, как он тотчас же приоткрыл рот, отвечая на поцелуй. Джастин всхлипнул, замер на мгновение, и Брайан почувствовал на бедре горячую влагу.  
Джастин продолжил дрочить ему, и вскоре Брайан излился в ласкающую его руку.  
― О боже.  
Отдышавшись, Джастин скатился с Брайана и уселся на полу.  
― Ты как? ― поинтересовался он. Кинни пробормотал что-то невнятное.  
После безуспешной попытки убедить его слезть со ступенек Джастину пришлось стащить неподвижное тело самому.  
― Перевернись, ― велел он. Брайан слабо усмехнулся, но послушался.  
Джастин легонько провел пальцами по красным отметинам на его спине.  
― Черт, ― протянул он. ― Да на тебе живого места нет.  
― Неудивительно, ― отозвался Брайан и, морщась, снова перекатился на спину. Кожу на груди противно стягивала липкая сперма. ― Бля, мне надо в душ. Но я не способен пошевелить ни одним ебаным мускулом.  
Джастин со вздохом поднялся.  
― Я сейчас.  
Он прошлепал на кухню и притащил пару полотенец, смоченных теплой водой. Стерев с себя и Брайана подсохшую сперму, он отшвырнул их в сторону и чмокнул Кинни в бровь, потом в висок.  
― Что ты делаешь? ― нахмурившись, спросил Брайан.  
Джастин глупо улыбнулся.  
― Ничего.  
Брайан прекрасно знал и этот тон, и этот взгляд, и что все это значит.  
Пиздец. Нужно срочно что-то сделать, что-то сказать, разозлиться в конце концов... Вот только ему почему-то не хотелось.  
Совсем, нахуй, из ума выжил.

Майкл упаковывал старые выпуски «Посланника ада», когда на пороге возник Брайан. Помахав комиксом в воздухе, Майкл заговорил:  
― Представляешь, в фильме они хотят... ― и осекся: вслед за лучшим другом в магазин зашел слегка потрепанный парень.  
Если у Майкла и оставались сомнения, что эти двое знакомы, Брайан развеял их, по-хозяйски закинув руку мальчишке на плечи.  
― Привет, Майки, ― весело поздоровался он.  
Этот Брайан был совсем не похож на вчерашнего ― настороженного, дерганного и наотрез отказывающегося играть в детектива. Похоже, он разобрался со своими проблемами проверенным способом. Собственно, как и всегда.  
― Это Джастин, ― сказал Брайан. ― Мой... друг. Джастин, это Майкл.  
Парень улыбнулся и протянул руку для рукопожатия.  
― Привет, приятно познакомиться. Я... ― он посмотрел на Брайана и, когда тот пожал плечами, продолжил: ― Я слышал, что вы с бойфрендом делаете для Хантера. Очень круто с вашей стороны.  
Майкл медленно кивнул.  
― Мы просто хотим помочь ему, насколько можем.  
Он пытался вспомнить, видел ли Джастина раньше ― парнишка выглядел смутно знакомым.  
― Все равно, ― отозвался тот, ― немногие бы это сделали. Уж я-то знаю.  
Майкл глянул на Брайана, но лицо того было непроницаемым. Хм...  
Ладно, объяснений он добьется позже.  
Майкл перешел к делу.  
― Итак. Ты разговаривал с Райкертом?

Брайан стремительно вышел из магазина, едва не захлопнув дверь Джастину в лицо.  
― Теперь куда?  
Не услышав ответа, Брайан обернулся ― Джастин, пряча лицо, рванул вперед. Пришлось прибавить шагу, чтобы поспеть за ним. Догоняя, Брайан прошел мимо типа, встречи с которым Тейлор явно хотел избежать: немолодой мужчина наклеивал листовку на телефонный столб.  
В поле зрения показался «Корвет», и Джастин наконец сбавил темп. Когда они сели в машину, Брайан спросил:  
― Кто это был?  
Может, кто-то из старых клиентов?..  
Джастин закрыл глаза.  
― Мой отец.  
 _Блядь._  
― Он не успел меня рассмотреть, ― продолжил Джастин, ― так что вряд ли узнал. Но... можно мы теперь поедем к тебе?

В этот раз Джастин оставил дверь в ванную открытой.  
Брайан разделся, забрался к нему в душ и прижался грудью к мокрой спине.  
― Все нормально? ― спросил он.  
Джастин слабо усмехнулся.  
― Да. Я в порядке, честно.  
Брайан обнял его за талию, положил подбородок на плечо, подставляя лицо струям воды.  
― Заметно.  
Джастин высвободился, смыл пену и снова нырнул в объятья.  
― Порой мне кажется, я совсем запутался, ― признался он.  
Рад он или нет тому, что отец его не узнал ― Джастин не мог сказать наверняка. А если и _рад_ , разве это нормально?  
С минуту Брайан молчал, а потом выключил воду и толкнул его лицом к стене. Руки к рукам, бедра к бедрам ― он словно хотел полностью укрыть Джастина своим телом.  
― Ты позволишь?.. ― его голос был тихим, спокойным.  
Каждый раз, заходя в ванную лофта, Джастин вспоминал то самое утро. Как Брайан пошел за ним в душ и трахнул, прижав к стенке. И ему все было мало.  
Воспоминание преследовало его, а теперь воплотилось в реальность. Чего еще желать?  
Джастин стряхнул наваждение. Его мокрая кожа уже начала покрываться мурашками. В тишине раздавался звук капающей из крана воды.  
― Да, ― откликнулся он и подался навстречу Брайану, который почему-то до сих пор медлил.  
В нетерпении Джастин зашептал:  
― Да, позволю, даже умолять стану, стану умолять дать мне кончить...  
― Да, ― отозвался Брайан, и Джастин почувствовал упирающийся ему в ягодицы твердеющий член.  
― У тебя стоит, ― отметил Тейлор. Он и сам завелся. С Брайаном эта игра ему нравилась.  
― Так трахни меня, раз я тебя завел, ― поддразнил он. ― Я тебя завожу, Брайан?  
На фоне их тяжелого дыхания раздался звук разрываемой упаковки презерватива. Когда Брайан заговорил снова, его голос звучал хрипло.  
― Да, ты меня заводишь. У меня от тебя просто крышу сносит. ― И вломился в Джастина, растягивая до боли.  
― Охтыжблядь...  
Брайан вышел и снова толкнулся вперед, входя глубже, горячо шепча Джастину на ухо:  
― Я так тебя отымею, заставлю принять меня целиком, как тогда, помнишь?  
Брайан внезапно остановился.  
― _Помнишь?_ ― с нажимом повторил он.  
― Всегда помнил, ― выдохнул Джастин, ― и всегда буду, боже, да трахни меня уже...  
Брайан обхватил его член рукой и начал дрочить, вбиваясь в Джастина в беспорядочном ритме.  
― Блядь, ― задыхаясь, выругался он. ― Блядь.  
Джастин глухо застонал, уже неспособный говорить. Потянувшись рукой назад, он ухватил Брайана за шею для поддержки. Он чувствовал боль, чувствовал, как кровь горячими потоками устремилась к члену, как Брайан вошел еще глубже.  
Впиваясь ногтями в кожу, Джастин толкался ему навстречу, извивался под ним, по-прежнему возбужденный, такой тесный и чертовски... ― и Брайан кончил.  
Он издал гортанный, полузадушенный стон и упал на спину Джастина. Оставаясь внутри, принялся дрочить ему, пока Джастин не вздрогнул в оргазме несколько секунд спустя.  
― Ох, ― выдохнул тот. ― Ох. Брайан. Блядь.  
Брайан выпрямился, медленно отстранился, отбрасывая презерватив на плитку под ногами, и прислонился к стеклу.  
― Я не сделал тебе больно? ― спросил он, тяжело дыша, и нежно провел рукой по спине Джастина.  
― Нет, ― отозвался тот. ― Ммм, черт, было хорошо.  
Тейлор осторожно отлепился от прохладной стенки и оперся о раму для поддержки.  
― Мне лучше. Могу честно сказать, ― Джастин засмеялся, ― ты оттрахал меня так, что все прошло.  
Брайан слегка улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.  
― Рад слышать.

― Я знаю, что ты доел их, пока я не видел, ― заявил Джастин, держа в руке коробку из-под шоколадных шариков. ― Утром там еще оставалось, а сейчас ничего нет.  
― Не стану отрицать, ― отозвался Брайан, ― что это полная херня. Ты сам все умял.  
― Да ну тебя, ― хмыкнул Джастин и отправил пустую коробку в мусорное ведро.  
Брайан перевел взгляд обратно на экран телевизора: шла какая-то дурацкая передача про пластическую хирургию. За последние полчаса он впервые обратил на неё внимание.

  
*

  
Трахнувшись еще пару раз, они развалились на постели.  
Брайан представил, как это выглядит сверху: два покрытых испариной бледных тела, распластанные на темных простынях.  
На обеденном столе пылилась тарелка и пара пустых шотов, один из них на боку. Неподалеку валялся выдернутый телефонный провод.  
Брайан поерзал в попытке убрать задницу с влажного пятна на простынях, при этом не потревожив парнишку, устроившего голову у него на колене.  
― Джастин, ― позвал он, не отрывая взгляда от темных балок на потолке.  
― Да? ― откликнулся тот.  
Кинни молчал.  
― Брайан, в чем дело?   
Он хотел сказать что-то важное, иначе вообще не начал бы разговор.  
Брайан лишь покачал головой.  
― Ни в чем.  
― Ладно... ― Джастин откатился в сторону и лег на спину.  
Кинни немного повернул голову, стараясь встретиться с ним взглядом.   
― Чем бы ты хотел заниматься?  
Джастин даже не сделал попытки увильнуть от ответа:  
― Рисованием. Я хотел стать художником.  
Брайан тихо рассмеялся:   
― Мне следовало догадаться.  
― Теперь это в прошлом, ― продолжил Джастин. ― Из-за руки. Она быстро устает, дергается и пиздец как дрожит. Ну ты видел. Иногда я собственное имя с трудом могу написать.  
Он приподнялся, потерся носом о плечо Брайана.  
― Я помню свои старые зарисовки. Глупые, неумелые. Котята, щенки. Мама, сестра, отец, всегда улыбающиеся. Я даже дурацкие цветочные горшки рисовал. ― На миг он умолк, а когда снова заговорил, его голос звучал как-то отстраненно: ― С тех пор я столько всего видел... Отчаяние, секс, вся эта жестокая реальность ― не пустяки. Я так ясно себе её представляю. Я мог бы вложить в свои картины столько смысла, мог бы показать людям... так много.  
Джастин провел кончиками пальцев по груди Брайана, положил руку ему на сердце, поглаживая кожу под соском.  
― Каждая черточка, каждый оттенок серого или черного ― я знаю в деталях, что мог бы нарисовать и как.  
Он уткнулся носом Брайану в шею. Потом отстранился и снова заговорил, уже более жестким тоном:  
― Вернее, что я должен быть _в состоянии_ нарисовать и как. Но я не могу. Просто не могу, ― внезапно его голос дрогнул. ― Иногда я думаю, вдруг моей руке станет хуже...  
Резко перевернувшись, Брайан прижал Джастина к постели и наклонился так близко, что тот ощутил на лице его горячее дыхание. Затем он чмокнул пацана в нос и сказал:  
― Не станет.  
― Ты этого не знаешь...  
― Не станет. Ты ведь что-то для этого делаешь? Терапию какую-нибудь? Массаж?  
Брайан взял его за руку. Поднес к груди ладонь и начал растирать, мягко, но уверенно массировать по направлению к пальцам.  
Джастин сжал руку Кинни и уставился на него так, будто не верил собственным ушам.   
― У меня даже дома нет, Брайан. Какая нахуй терапия? ― внезапно разозлившись, он попытался вырваться. ― Пусти меня...  
― Джастин...  
― Пусти, я сказал!  
Джастин оттолкнул Брайан в сторону, даже лягнул пару раз, пока они не оказались на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга.  
― Джастин. ― Не обращая внимания на боль в ногах и назойливый голосок в мозгу, красноречиво предупреждающий о том, что сейчас лучше не лезть, Брайан потянулся к Джастину, но тот оттолкнул его руку.  
― Нет, ― послышался всхлип. ― Просто не трогай меня.  
Он плакал. Несильно, Брайан едва разглядел в темноте, но слезы, безусловно, были. Вот дерьмо. Он отказывался чувствовать себя виноватым.  
Но, что еще хуже, Джастин _по-настоящему_ разозлился.  
― Не вздумай, блядь, жалеть меня, ― выплюнул он. ― Мне это не нужно. И сраные лекции об ответственности за свою жизнь тоже.  
Брайан встал с кровати и отправился на кухню за пивом.  
― Ты меня слышишь? ― Джастин упрямо последовал за ним, не обращая внимания на их наготу. ― Ты понимаешь? Скажи, что понимаешь.  
Брайан приложил пиво к щеке, бутылка приятно холодила горящую кожу.   
― Я понимаю. Правда, ― сказал он.  
Ему не меньше, чем Джастину, хотелось закрыть эту тему, но...  
Теперь он просто _не мог_. Не мог забыть об этом, как раньше.  
Джастин остановился в нескольких шагах от него.   
― Хорошо, ― сказал он. ― Хорошо. Спасибо.  
― Но ты должен сделать что-то, и поскорее, ― сказал Брайан. ― Ты не можешь... это не... блядь. Нельзя и дальше так гробить свою жизнь.  
― Я знаю, ― сказал Джастин. ― Но это мое дело. Мое дерьмо. ― Пауза. ― И ты не должен в это лезть.  
Брайан посмотрел на него.   
― Если тебе нужны деньги... Или еще что-нибудь. Я мог бы помочь. Ты же знаешь.  
Джастин кивнул, взгляд его был грустным.   
― Но... я этого не хочу. Не хочу быть каким-то благотворительным проектом. Не хочу быть очередной дорогой игрушкой, на которую ты спустил кучу бабок, как на тот чертов телевизор.  
Брайан вздрогнул. Лицо Джастина померкло. Он склонил голову набок, словно ему только что пришла какая-то мысль.   
― Если, конечно, ты сам не хочешь мне заплатить.  
Брайан грохнул бутылку на стойку, чувствуя растущий ком в горле.  
Нет. Блядь. _Блядь._  
Перед глазами замелькали искаженные картины случившегося, в голову стали лезть мысли, которые он гнал прочь, всякий раз когда они приходили на ум.  
Вот он подбирает Джастина под тем фонарем и привозит в лофт, но на этот раз сразу толкает на кровать, освещенную синим. С презрительной усмешкой швыряет пару купюр ему на грудь и достает из шкафа старый шелковый шарф...  
 _В мусорном контейнере у кафе «Либерти» найден труп неизвестного мужчины со следами удушения..._  
Нет, нет, все было не так, просто не могло быть. Он бы никогда...  
Но вот Джастин. Он мог бы пойти на это. Если бы с деньгами стало туго, он бы позволил себя раздеть, трахнуть, обернуть белый шелк вокруг шеи, затянуть покрепче ― такой невинный, доверчивый...  
― Пошел ты, ― рявкнул Брайан. Слишком много слов теснилось в груди, слишком много... ― Думаешь, я должен платить? _Хочу_ платить за тебя? Ты мой _кризис среднего возраста_ олицетворяешь, что ли?  
Его глаза горели, руки дрожали от сдерживаемого гнева.  
― Думаешь, ты мне, блядь, здесь нужен? _Хастлер_? Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что значишь для меня хоть что-то. Считаешь, мне на тебя не плевать, а?  
Глаза Джастина были широко распахнуты, так чертовски знакомо.   
― Прости, что я так сказал, Брайан, я не подумал...  
Брайан развернулся, сделал несколько шагов в его сторону и, упершись руками в стойку по обе стороны от Джастина, приблизился вплотную, не замечая, что прижимает его к столешнице. Удерживает.  
― Скажи мне, _парень_. Ты правда думаешь, что мне хоть немного не насрать на твою попользованную, растраханную задницу?  
Джастин вздрогнул, но, сглотнув, встретился взглядом с Брайаном. Не отступая.  
Брайан судорожно вздохнул. Ярость схлынула, сменившись волной усталости, и он едва не рухнул на Джастина.  
В ушах все еще звенели его безжалостные слова. Стало не по себе.  
Джастин осторожно провел рукой по его спине и тихо произнес три простых коротких слова, которые Брайан так не хотел бы услышать.  
― А разве нет?  
Брайан дернул его на себя и крепко поцеловал.


	9. Chapter 9

Он прикусил губу парня, скользнул зубами по языку и попытался пробраться внутрь рта и поглотить его.  
Одна рука поднялась к затылку Джастина, удерживая, а вторая придавила его здоровое запястье к столешнице. Не двигайся.  
Не думать. Не размышлять.  
Гнев ушел, но что осталось? Отчаяние?  
Джастин ухватился другой рукой за волосы на загривке Брайана и дергал до тех пор, пока наконец тот не ахнул от боли и не освободил его рот.  
Не думать.  
Не шевелиться.  
Губы хастлера были темно-красными, будто в синяках, он хватал ртом воздух. Зрачки расширились, почти поглотив голубую радужку. Черт.  
Он выглядел изнасилованным и истерзанным, и – до ужаса прекрасным.&#8232;   
– Джастин, – выдохнул Брайан, – боже мой…  
Перед его глазами заплясали странные пятна, и лицо Джастина стало встревоженным. Похуй. Это Брайану тревожится надо.  
– Брайан, – позвал Тейлор, – мне кажется… – Он моргнул, морща нос, словно невинный мальчонка. – Ты в шоке, дыши, ладно?  
– Блядь, – сказал тот и с леденящим ужасом обнаружил, что еще сжимает запястье парня. Брайан разжал руки, словно обжегся, и попятился назад, пока не наткнулся на кухонный остров. Черт. Нахуя ему столько мебели? Бежать некуда.  
Он прикрыл веки и сделал вдох. А потом почувствовал, как Джастин мягко проводит пальцами под его глазами и приглаживает волосы со лба.  
– Прости меня, – сказал Джастин.  
– Не за что, – устало отозвался Брайан, – не за что прощать.  
– Но мне не стоило так говорить. Что ты… хочешь заплатить мне. Я знаю, что ты не…  
– Шш, – обессиленно прошептал Брайан, сознание которого мягко погружалось в темноту. – Шш, не сейчас.  
Он почувствовал слабое прикосновение губ Джастина к своей щеке и подумал, что они должно быть опухшие, и это его рук дело. Его.  
– Ублюдок, – рассмеялся Джастин тихонько, – ты же засыпаешь. Ты так меня завел, что глаза в кучу, – он прижался к бедру Брайана, демонстрируя сказанное, – и теперь ты засыпаешь.  
Брайан попытался улыбнуться, но безуспешно.  
– Похоже на то, Солнышко.   
Джастин прошептал что-то неразличимое и обнял его. Брайан расслабился. Позволил себе плыть по течению и вжался лицом в шею Джастина, задевая ресницами теплую кожу.

Когда он проснулся, наступило утро. Джастин уже встал и читал газету на кухне, одетый в брайановы джинсы с подвернутыми штанинами.  
– Привет, – мягко сказал он, увидев, что Брайан шевелится.  
Кинни вытряхнул из головы остатки сна, и тут его атаковали воспоминания о прошедшем вечере.  
Черт. Он облажался. По-крупному.  
Парень взглянул на него поверх газетного листа, не получив ответа на свое приветствие.  
– Ты поднялся, – сказал Брайан.  
Джастин проигнорировал очевидность сказанного.  
– Стоквелл тоже, – заметил он. – Он делает поразительные успехи в рейтинге, можешь гордиться.  
Брайан повернулся, зарываясь лицом в подушки, и тяжело вздохнул. От белья сильно пахло сексом и слабо – латексом.  
– Не понимаю тебя, – сказал Джастин. – Сдаешься, заварив всю эту херню. Так не годится. В смысле, ты все еще можешь свалить Стоквелла, или сделать хоть что-то. Так почему нет?  
– Если у тебя есть какие-нибудь охренительно блестящие идеи, – ответил Кинни, – делись, не стесняйся.  
– Хм. – Джастин соскочил с табурета, подошел к кровати и сел рядом с распростертым телом Брайана. Он легонько шлепнул того по макушке свернутой в трубочку газетой.  
– Это и была моя блестящая идея. Что ты не должен сдаваться.  
– Я уже… ты специально мне голову морочишь, – обвинил его Брайан. Его голос был приглушен одеялом.  
Тейлор фыркнул:  
– О, какие мы слова знаем. Я потрясен вашим красноречием. А еще я сдал академический экзамен на 1500 баллов. Ответь на вопрос. Почему нет?  
Брайан пожал плечами и глянул на Джастина.  
– Райкерт мертв.  
– И что? Он был подонком.  
– И то. Все кончено.  
Джастин лишь молча смотрел на него.  
Брайан прищурился.  
– Ну что?  
– Брайан, – Джастин призадумался, – еще не все кончено, понимаешь? В смысле, да, убийца Джейсона мертв, но…  
– Я не собираюсь ничего предпринимать, Джастин, уверяю тебя. Хотя ты удивляешься всякий раз, когда я тебе это говорю, – в голосе Брайана звучало раздражение.  
– Я знаю. И понимаю, что мы недавно знакомы. Просто для тебя это кажется нехарактерным.  
– И что же для меня характерно? – вздохнул Брайан.  
Джастин отвел его волосы со лба.  
– Думаю… для тебя характерно не быть равнодушным, – тихо ответил он. – Быть верным своим принципам и действовать. И быть лучше, чем Стоквелл.  
– Ты прав. Мы действительно недавно знакомы.  
Джастин пожал плечами:  
– Наверное, мне виднее со стороны. К тому же, ты не обязан помогать мне. Зачем тебе, разве что...  
– Разве что я в тебя поверил? – легко подразнил его Брайан.  
– Я не это имел в виду, – щеки Джастина заалели.  
Кинни пристально посмотрел на него, а потом привлек для поцелуя.  
– Мм, мне это было необходимо, – сказал Джастин, когда они разлепились. – Правда, у тебя воняет изо рта.  
– Это твоей спермой я всю ночь горло полоскал.  
Джастин скривился.  
– Мне пора валить, – сказал он.  
Брайан напрягся, но поинтересовался небрежно:  
– Куда собрался?  
– Проверить надо кое-что. Я вернусь, – его голос звучал как-то странно.  
– Если это из-за прошлой ночи…  
– Нет, – быстро перебил его Джастин, – не из-за нее. Просто я думаю… Я по-прежнему не хочу жить здесь нахаляву и мешать тебе.  
Брайан слегка улыбнулся:  
– Нахаляву?  
Джастин снова стукнул его газетой:  
– Заткнись! – затем стал серьезным. – Так что я даю тебе возможность побыть одному. Со мной будет все в порядке, не волнуйся.  
Он пропускал прядки волос Брайана сквозь пальцы – нежное, ритмичное движение, от которого по телу шли мурашки.  
Все было хорошо. Из-за чего, собственно, Джастин и уходил, как раз тогда, когда Брайан решил, что тот может остаться.  
Брайан снова прикрыл глаза, игнорируя острую боль, пронзавшую голову. Иногда казалось, что у него перманентное похмелье.  
– Тогда возьми деньги на обед.  
– Нет, у меня достаточно наличных. Но если хочешь дать мне мелочь на автобус, будет классно.  
Брайан ничего не ответил, просто прислонился лбом к колену Джастина, наблюдая за образами, возникающими под закрытыми веками.

Джастин захлопнул дверь в лофт, вдохнул и начал спускаться, считая каждую ступеньку.  
Он не собирался возвращаться.  
Не из-за того, что якобы сделал Брайан. Они, конечно, вчера оба слегка потеряли самообладание, наговорили слов, которые теперь хотелось взять обратно, но бля, Джастин мог такое выдержать. Напротив, прошлая ночь показала, что Брайану действительно не все равно, что с ним происходит.  
В том-то и была проблема. Тейлор не мог допустить , чтобы тот платил за него, кормил его… а Джастин не желал ни у кого сидеть на шее. Ни за что. Он уходил из дома с полным осознанием, что отныне он, и только он, ответственен за свою жизнь. Вот в чем дело.  
И какого хрена его родители начали поиски именно сейчас? Непонятно. Понятно лишь то, что, останься он с Брайаном дольше, влюбится без памяти. Забудет, что их договоренность временная, и будет застигнут врасплох, когда Брайан решит, что пора заканчивать с благотворительностью.  
Жалости Джастину не нужно. И чтобы его спасали тоже. А остальное неважно. Он этого не допустит.  
Джастин вышел из дома Брайана и окунулся в холодный свет дня. Внезапно ему стало не по себе: сделай он еще один шаг, и все станет по-прежнему. До того, как он последовал за Хантером в «Корвет» и нашел того, кого, сам того не зная, искал.  
Он помедлил лишь мгновение, а потом отправился вдоль по улице, возвращаясь к старым складам.

Факт отсутствия работы в том, думал Брайан, что тебе абсолютно нечего делать в середине рабочего дня.  
Он пытался смотреть фильмы на платном канале, но они все были пересмотрены раньше и совершенно не впечатлили.  
Он садился за компьютер, открывал пару папок и таращился на них, потом раздраженно закрывал и принимался бродить по комнате.  
Он думал заскочить в кафе к Дебби, но вспомнил, как прошел их последний разговор, да и все равно лучше наесться ржавых гвоздей, чем ее чертовых лимонных брусочков.  
Он мог бы поехать к Майклу, но там скорее всего наткнется на Хантера, а к своему члену он согласен подпускать только одного тщедушного малолетнего хастлера, спасибо большое.  
Брайан принялся гадать, получит ли от Джастина, если потребует вернуться в лофт, – парень отличное лекарство от скуки. Но когда это хастлер стал частью его планов? К черту, он вполне способен развлечься сам.  
Оставался один выход. Кинни застегнул пальто, выскользнул из двери и направился в «Вуди».  
Он засек в углу накачанного парня, наблюдающего за игрой в бильярд. Высокий, ежик обесцвеченных волос, мышцы как веревки.  
– Потрахаться хочешь? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Брайан. Парень мгновение хлопал на него глазами, потом пожал плечами:  
– Давай.

Джастин услышал, как машина позади него замедлила ход, но продолжал идти вперед, не обращая внимания.  
На улице было просто пиздецки холодно. Пар от его дыхания висел в воздухе, щеки заледенели, и он ежился от каждого ветерка.  
Господи, а вечер еще даже не наступил. Джастину совершенно не хотелось провести эту ночь на улице в такую погоду. Охрененно вовремя он решил не возвращаться в лофт.  
Через несколько секунд машина позади ускорилась, обогнала и притормозила у обочины прямо перед ним.  
Джастин помедлил и подошел. Водитель опустил стекло пассажирской двери. Внутри было тепло – печка скорее всего работала на полную. Хастлер облокотился об окно, греясь.  
– Выглядишь замерзшим, – сказал водитель, наклоняясь в его сторону. Ему было примерно за сорок и к счастью, он не был совсем уж мерзким.  
Джастин пожал плечами и потерся бедром о дверь.  
– Бывало и потеплее.  
Водителю было явно не комфортно. Первый раз, скорее всего. Пару раз он беззвучно открыл рот и наконец поинтересовался:  
– Сколько?  
– А сколько хочешь, красавчик? – Тейлор пригвоздил его взглядом к креслу и слегка повернулся, чтобы его гульфик был у парня прямо перед глазами. Он вызывающе облизнул губы, обратив внимание, насколько они обветрились.  
Черт, ему правда нужно согреться, так что пусть мужик поскорее закругляется и пустит его в чертову машину, пока он не примерз к ней.  
– Ну… – ответил водитель и откинулся назад. Молча расстегнул молнию на брюках.  
– Ладненько, я сегодня добрый. Скажем, шестьдесят, и ты держишь тепло на полную. Пойдет?  
Водитель кивнул, Джастин быстро нырнул в машину и закрыл окно. Жестом потребовал деньги и ждал, пока клиент трясущейся рукой достал несколько двадцаток.  
– Слушай, – сказал тот, – после этого, как насчет мы поедем ко мне и я тебя т-трахну?  
– Ага, ладно.  
– Сколько за… В смысле, я хочу без резинки.  
(Кроме меня и Джейсона, никто не придерживался правила – никому не давать себя трахнуть без презерватива. Клиентов из-за этого меньше, но если думаешь когда-нибудь уйти от подобной жизни, то ради себя самого придется отказываться. Понимаешь?)  
Джастин замер.  
– Не знаю. Я… Да, ладно.  
Клиент огляделся, удостоверяясь, что на улице никого, слегка отодвинул сиденье. Джастин для удобства уперся в него рукой, другую положил на руль и наклонился. Член мужика уже натянул боксеры, тот от близости хастлера застонал и потянул ткань вниз, обнажая эрекцию. Джастин прикоснулся к головке губами, обвел языком, почувствовал, как член затвердел сильнее… и остановился.  
– Ну в чем дело? – растерянное лицо водителя пошло красными пятнами. – Я же тебе заплатил.  
Джастин слегка отстранился и глянул на блестящий от его слюны орган. Краем сознания отметил, что рука, упирающаяся в сиденье, сильно трясется. Но он не понял этого сразу, потому что это была его здоровая рука, и он больше не мерз и не дрожал.  
Клиент застонал и чуть подкинул бедра, пытаясь достать до его губ.  
В голове было пусто. Джастин глубоко вздохнул – все еще пусто. Он втянул воздух, снова и снова, выдохнул, и почувствовал, как мысли возвращаются почти со свистом, так быстро, что за ними не уследить.  
– Сколько времени? – спросил Джастин.  
– Чего? Почти пять вечера, – ответил клиент. Джастин не отозвался сразу, и он нетерпеливо приказал: – Давай, отсасывай! Не хочу, чтобы меня поймали долбанные легавые.  
Забавно, как быстро забылось стеснение. Он осваивался с тем, как снять хастлера, отстегнуть наличные и получить то, что оплатил. Тут стеснительности не место.  
Так и ты не стесняйся, Джастин, ври напропалую.  
Медленно он распрямился, что-то невыразимое потихоньку отпускало его нутро.  
– Черт, – легко произнес он, – мне к пяти надо быть дома.  
– Д-дома? – заикнулся водитель. Одна его рука поползла к застежке брюк, а Тейлор еще не добрался до самого интересного.  
– Ага. Блин, мне такие неприятности светят, когда отец узнает, где я был.  
Глаза мужика расширились. Джастин захлопнул рот из боязни, что не остановится, если начнет ржать.  
– Сколько тебе лет?  
– Четырнадцать, но мои старики говорят, что я высокий для своего возраста.  
Джастин прикоснулся к ручке двери, а потом решил – черт с ним. Ну и что, если клиенту история покажется херней. Почему бы не рассказать так, чтоб запомнилась.  
– Я в прошлом году сильно вырос, потому что ел шпинат и бобы. Ты бобы любишь? – он широко улыбнулся в ошарашенное лицо клиента. – Мама говорила, не стоит их есть столько, потому что газы, понимаешь? Но потом я вырос на несколько дюймов, и она сказала, Джастин, милый, ешь бобы сколько хочешь, потому что…  
– Черт, – прервал его мужик, – черт, черт… Да ты мне мозги трахаешь!  
Джастин поднял брови:  
– Двенадцать лет и все такое, понимаешь? Тебя вполне могут арестовать за совращение малолетних.  
Клиент торопливо застегнулся.  
– Убирайся! Пошел на хуй, и деньги верни.  
– Нормуль, – сказал Джастин, выкопал из кармана двадцатки и бросил мужику на колени. – А мелочишку не одолжишь? Мне папику своему позвонить надо. Он из Кливленда, но окружающие нас не одобря…  
В следующее мгновение он был вышвырнут из машины с парой четвертаков в руке. Клиент дал газу и умчался, визжа шинами. Джастин наконец залился смехом. Бля, ну и выражение лица у него было! Бесподобно просто.  
Но теперь он снова пиздец как мерз, хотя сквозь это ощущение пробивалось чувство облегчения, более осязаемое, реальное и горячее, чем тепло в машине того мужика.  
Он подошел к замеченному раньше таксофону, поднял трубку и опустил монеты. Услышал, как они падают внутрь одна за другой, – глухой бряцающий звук.  
И застыл, неподвижный, с трубкой в руке.  
Брайан, подумал он. Неожиданно на него навалилось все сразу. То, что он чуть не сотворил. Что он уже творил…  
Ох, черт. Брайан.  
Который сделал до хрена исключений в своих правилах ради него.  
Который не хотел быть героем, но все равно действовал как герой.  
Который восхищал его невероятной помесью неравнодушия и цинизма и не был лицом Бога, даже спасителем не был.  
А был всего лишь _прекраснодушным уебком_ , в которого Джастин стремительно влюблялся.  
Твою мать. Как можно быть таким кретином?  
О да, вот она, реальная возможность, что однажды, когда-нибудь, Джастин будет просыпаться рядом с кем-то. Партнером, на которого сможет равняться, и, если Брайан захочет, все у них получится. Или нет.  
Но черт, сколько он себя помнил, у него ничего не получалось, так что вселенная была ему должна.  
Вместо шанса нормальной жизни Джастин навсегда пропал бы в этой проклятой западне. Поехал бы к клиенту домой. Позволил себя трахнуть…  
Нет. Больше никогда.  
Боже, Брайан. Он хотел вернуться, чтобы Брайан усадил его, отругал, хотел, чтобы тот поверил и говорил что-нибудь хитровыебанное, типа: «Какого хрена ты не думаешь, что справишься с этим?». Джастин хотел почувствовать Брайана внутри, неторопливо и нежно, и чтобы им никуда не нужно было идти.  
Но если исключить вселенную, этого никогда не случится, пока Джастин здесь, а не там.  
Брайан сказал, что у него есть яйца, так пришло время доказать это.  
Наконец он набрал знакомый номер, концентрируясь не на том, что он делает, не на том, что собирается сказать, а на том, что произойдет после.  
Он вернет себе свою жизнь, даже если придется схватить ее за яйца и рвануть.  
Телефон прозвонил дважды, трубку подняли, и у Джастина перехватило дыхание от звука голоса на другом конце провода. Несколько секунд он не мог вымолвить ни слова.  
– Алло. Алло, кто это?  
Долгая пауза.  
– _… Джастин?_  
Он с трудом сглотнул пересохшим ртом и наконец ответил:  
– Мам? Привет. 


	10. Chapter 10

От Джастина уже два дня не было ни слуху ни духу. На третий день утром Брайан позвонил Майклу.  
― Дай трубку Хантеру, ― потребовал он.  
На другом конце линии повисло удивленное молчание. Наконец Майкл произнес:  
― Сейчас... ― и до Брайана донеслось приглушенное: «Это тебя».  
― Да? ― прорезался сквозь помехи громкий нахальный голос.  
― Это Брайан. Ты мне еще отсосать хотел, помнишь? Джастина не видел?  
Пауза, помехи стихли, послышалось какое-то шевеление.  
― Нет, не видел, ― ответил Хантер. ― Но я на складах уже несколько дней не появлялся. Так он не у тебя. ― Это был не вопрос.  
― Нет. Проклятье.  
― Думаешь, у него неприятности? Я поспрашиваю у парней. Но зачем ему...  
Брайан отключился. Уперев ладони в край столешницы, он медленно сполз вниз и уткнулся лбом в гладкое дерево. Желудок болезненно скрутило.  
Только раз потрахаться, как же. Чертов мальчишка.  
Джастину могло не повезти с клиентом ― стоп, не думать о плохом ― Джастин мог замерзнуть насмерть. Переехать в штат Юта. Или просто решить, что теплая постель не стоит того, чтобы возиться с Брайаном, и свали...  
Зазвонил телефон.  
Брайан замер.  
Еще звонок. Он выпрямился и схватил трубку.  
― Кинни.  
Сперва никто не ответил. И тут раздался знакомый голос:  
― Брайан, это Джастин. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Можно зайти?  
― Что? Джастин? ― Брайан сглотнул. Нахуй его. Нахуй маленького ублюдка. ― Да, заходи.  
Хотелось спросить: «Где, мать твою, тебя носило?», но в то же время он осознавал, что не вправе.  
Тишину нарушало дыхание Джастина: он еще не повесил трубку.  
― Я выхожу, ― сказал он. ― Скоро буду у тебя.  
― Джастин...  
Брайан услышал слабый щелчок. _Блядь._

Он открыл дверь и застыл.  
Джастин переступил с ноги на ногу, смущенно пробормотал:  
― Привет.  
На нем были свободные брюки и колючий на вид серый свитер, сверху, кажется, новое пальто и шарф. Он выглядел по-другому. Здоровее, солиднее. И чище. Значит, помимо новой одежды, у него и доступ к душу имелся.  
Брайан отошел в сторону, пропуская его.  
― Смотрю, ты обзавелся новым папиком, ― фыркнул он.  
Тот повел плечом.  
― Не совсем. Слушай, Брайан, прости, что я не...  
Кинни оборвал его:  
― Ты мне ничего не должен.  
Джастин замолчал и отвернулся. Вполголоса выругался.  
― Ладно, хорошо. Я ничего тебе не должен, ― он оглянулся. ― Но мне не следовало заставлять тебя беспокоиться.  
Хрена с два Брайан будет продолжать этот разговор на трезвую голову.  
― Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? ― поинтересовался он.  
― Нет, ― ответил Джастин. ― Да и не похоже, что тут много осталось. ― Он указал на мини-бар.  
Брайан глубоко вздохнул и спросил:  
― Зачем ты пришел?  
На лице Джастина появилось какое-то неуверенное, даже смущенное выражение, но когда он заговорил, его голос прозвучал твердо.  
― Я позвонил маме.

_Двумя днями ранее_

Джастину было не по себе. Стоя перед дверью своего старого дома, он мог думать лишь о любопытных соседях, которые сейчас наверняка пялятся на него из окон.  
Глупо, конечно. В такую минуту об этом ему стоило волноваться в последнюю очередь.  
Было чувство, будто он вернулся из далекого путешествия. Все казалось таким новым, другим, и в то же время ничего не изменилось. Ни-че-го. Джастин мог бы поклясться, что видел эти проклятые петунии больше года назад.  
Он позвонил в звонок. За занавеской мелькнула тень, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге застыла его мать. Джастин моргнул, заметил, что она выглядит старше, и в следующий миг Дженнифер схватила его в объятья и прижала к груди.  
― Джастин, ― прошептала она. ― Ох, Джастин.  
Она отпрянула и прижала руку ко рту, разглядывая его исхудавшее лицо, дрожащую фигуру, изношенную кожаную куртку и подвернутые брайановы джинсы. Потом, возблагодарив Господа, огладила его плечи.  
Джастин понимал, что, наверное, надо бы поздороваться или заверить ее, что за год с ним не случилось ничего страшного. Может, даже спросить: «Как там тот мудак, за которого ты вышла замуж? Еще помнит своего сына-педика?»  
Вместо этого он заплакал.

― Хочешь чего-нибудь? ― в третий раз спросила Дженнифер.  
Она топталась в углу комнаты, то подходя ближе, словно желая дотронуться до него, то отступая в последнюю секунду.  
Верно, боится, что он психанет и сбежит, догадался Джастин. Снова.  
― Нет, мам, ― ответил он. ― Я ничего не хочу. И спасибо за... ― он махнул в воздухе сжатыми в кулаке салфетками.  
― Не за что, ― отозвалась та и вновь принялась на него таращиться.  
Джастин почувствовал, как к горлу опять подкатывают слезы.  
― Просто... просто сядь, ладно? Я...  
― Ох, милый, ― Дженнифер в мгновение ока оказалась рядом. Джастин и не подозревал, что она способна двигаться так быстро.  
Она села, уже не так суетливо.  
― Боже, Джастин, с чего мне начать?  
Джастин откашлялся и заморгал.  
― Хм, ― выдавил он. ― А где папа? ― Черт. Как малое дитя, ей-богу.  
Дженнифер поджала губы и взяла его за руку.  
― Он... мы с твоим отцом разводимся.  
― О...  
― Поэтому-то я и пыталась тебя разыскать, ― продолжила она. ― Я думала, ― ее голос дрогнул, ― если бы ты знал, что его здесь не будет, то, может, вернулся бы домой. Джастин, где ты пропадал все это время?  
― Он тоже меня искал, ― сказал Джастин. ― Я его видел. Дважды.  
― Я знаю, ― ответила Дженнифер. ― Я просила его прекратить, но он не послушал. Джастин, пойми, он любит тебя и хотел найти так же сильно, как я.  
― Отец когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что он мне сказал? ― спросил Джастин. Он яростно вытер глаза использованной салфеткой, Дженнифер протянула ему новую. Ее лицо скривилось: значит, говорил.  
― Он же это не всерьез, милый, просто...  
На Джастина накатила жгучая волна ярости.  
― НАХУЙ! ― он вырвался, встал, заметался по комнате. ― Мне, блядь, плевать! Какого хрена ты его защищаешь?  
Он был до чертиков взбешен и напуган. Без причины. Самое дерьмовое позади, отчего же все так сложно?  
― Пожалуйста, ― взмолилась Дженнифер. Ее лицо пошло пятнами, по щекам побежали слезы. ― Умоляю, Джастин, не надо так. Просто останься и выслушай меня.  
Он хотел остаться. Боже. О, Боже. Джастин отвернулся и закрыл лицо руками.  
― Мама, ― он запнулся. ― Мам, ты же знаешь, чем я занимался. Скажи мне, что ты хотя бы догадалась.  
Она молчала.  
― Я, хм. Это было тяжело. Реально тяжело, понимаешь?  
― Я понимаю, Джастин, ― сказала она. ― Мне очень жаль. Ты не представляешь, как я сожалею, что все так произошло.  
― Но произошло же, мам, ― он повернулся к ней. ― И мне теперь с этим жить, так? Потому что я облажался.  
Она закусила губу.  
― Не ты один.

Брайан опустил руку Джастину на плечо и сжал, притягивая ближе. Тот вздохнул и шагнул в объятья, положив одну ладонь ему на грудь.  
― Что отец сказал тебе? ― спросил Брайан.  
Джастин покачал головой.  
― Не так уж много. Но тогда... Господи, Брайан, тогда я был просто раздавлен.  
Брайан взял его за подбородок и быстро поцеловал, скользнув языком по верхней губе.  
― Шшш, ― прошептал он, отстраняясь. ― Не думай сейчас об этом. Знаешь... на денек или два я даже поверил, что ты перестал быть занозой в моей заднице.  
― Я знаю, что ты волновался, ― прошептал в ответ Джастин. ― Прости. Я просто хотел разобраться со своим дерьмом, прежде чем...  
Раздался телефонный звонок.  
― Черт.  
Брайан выпустил Джастина из объятий и отправился на кухню. Взял трубку и прорычал:  
― Что?

― Эй, Брайан, ― начал Майкл. ― Хантер сказал, ты звонил по поводу того парнишки. Джастина, кажется? Так вот, ты в жизни не догадаешься, что я только что узнал.  
Пауза.  
― В общем, он сегодня заявился в кафе и спросил, нет ли у них работы. По всей видимости, кто-то как раз уволился, и мама наняла его прямо на месте. Затем отвела в подсобку, ну знаешь, чтобы все показать. В общем, дело кончилось задушевным разговором о его родителях и ― ты ни за что не поверишь...  
Пауза.  
― Скотина. Нет, я...  
Рядом возник Хантер и потряс метелкой для пыли у него перед лицом. Майкл отпихнул ее, послав парню угрожающий взгляд.  
― Да, ― продолжил он. ― Заткнись. Короче. Он будет жить с мамой. Она отдала ему мою старую комнату. Он будет спать в моей постели! Она не притрагивалась ни к чему годами, а теперь этот пацан с улицы...  
Пауза.  
― Ладно, не буду больше тратить твое драгоценное время... Я просто хотел сказать тебе, потому что...  
Майкл прервался на полуслове.  
― Нет, не потому, что я жалкий. Заткнись. Я просто подумал, что тебе захочется узнать, где он. Последние пару дней ты был сам не свой.  
Майкл на секунду замолчал, опешив, а затем ухмыльнулся. Хорошо, Брайан его не видел.  
― Ах, вот как, а мне показалось, парень тебе нравится.  
Он снова умолк, качая головой.  
― Нет, Брайан, это разве что слепой не заметит. Я... нет, просто по-другому, и все. ― Пауза. Брови Майкла взлетели вверх. ― Черт! Он сейчас с тобой, да?  
Хантер выдал исполненное отвращения: «Блядь!», но Майкл не обратил внимания.  
― Нет, нет, потом поговорим. Веселись. Хотя постой... ты будешь сегодня в «Вавилоне»?  
Пауза. Ухмылка.  
― Хорошо, хорошо. В другой раз. И еще, Брайан? Приводи своего нового любовничка.  
На другом конце линии с грохотом бросили трубку.  
Несколько секунд Майкл пребывал в задумчивости, потом тихонько улыбнулся самому себе и водрузил телефон обратно на базу.

― Я как раз собирался тебе рассказать, ― признался Джастин.  
Брайан кивнул, поднял на него взгляд. Рассеянно постучал костяшками пальцев по столешнице.  
― Скажешь что-нибудь? ― негромко поинтересовался Тейлор.  
Что, черт возьми, он должен сказать? Брайан только сейчас понял: близость, возникшая между ними в последние дни, исчезла. Его словно заперли в комнате с каким-то непонятным пацаном, который настаивает, что они знакомы. Непривычное чувство.  
― Думаю, ты молодец, что завязал с этим, ― ответил он, силясь скрыть дискомфорт, но слова все равно прозвучали как-то отстраненно. ― Для такого нужна смелость.  
― С проституцией, ― поправил Джастин. ― С проституцией, а не с «этим». Черт. И для этого не требовалась смелость, ничего не требовалось, Брайан...  
― Что? ― сорвался Брайан. Он моргнул, удивленный этой вспышкой раздражения.  
Джастин же пропустил её мимо ушей. Встал и подошел к нему.  
― Брайан, ― вновь сказал он. ― Все, что мне нужно было сделать, это вытащить голову из задницы и поступить правильно.  
Брайан усмехнулся.  
― Я знаю.  
― И я сделал это, потому что кое-что понял. ― Джастин нерешительно провел пальцем по его губам. ― В то утро, перед тем, как встретиться с мамой, я сказал тебе, что ты должен найти способ остановить Стоквелла. Я... черт, наверное, мне хотелось, чтобы ты стал своего рода героем.  
Брайан никак не отреагировал, когда он уронил руку и замер в шаге от него.  
― Но потом, ― продолжил Джастин, ― я подумал, как я могу ожидать от тебя чего-то, что будет вызывать у меня уважение, восхищение, когда я даже себя не уважаю...  
Сердце Брайана болезненно сжалось. Он спросил:  
― А сейчас уважаешь?  
Джастин улыбнулся.  
― Пока нет, ― ответил он, ― но, думаю, я на верном пути.  
Брайан ошибался. Этот парнишка ему знаком. Он протянул руку...

...и Джастин вздрогнул под ним с тихим стоном.  
― Шшш... ― Брайан устроил ладонь между его лопаток и наклонился, входя глубже. Парня выгнуло от медленного толчка.  
Не останавливаясь, Брайан посмотрел вниз, туда, где соединялись их тела, где его член исчезал в бледной, трепещущей плоти.  
― Ебать, ― рыкнул он. ― Ты такой... ― и замолчал, уткнувшись лбом в спину Джастина.  
Тот хрипло рассмеялся.  
― Невероятный? Потрясающий? Какой «такой»?  
― У тебя классная задница, ― ответил Брайан и принялся ему дрочить, чем быстро свел разговор на нет.  
― Ах! ― Джастин дернул бедрами назад, изогнулся: член Брайана посылал по всему телу разряды тока, лицо горело от прилившей крови.  
― Брайан, ― выдохнул он, ― сильнее...

Брайан смутно осознавал, что на улице еще светло. Он лежал на боку, закрыв глаза, спиной к Джастину. Тот прижимался к нему всем телом, сплетая их руки и ноги, и горячо дышал в ухо.  
Брайан уже собрался отпихнуть пацана на другую сторону кровати, дабы поспать наконец по-человечески, как Джастин вдруг прошептал:  
― Я помню, как впервые встретил тебя. Как мы в первый раз трахнулись. А ты помнишь? ― он смолк, по-видимому, ожидая ответа.  
Брайан пожал плечами.  
― Да, ― устало проговорил он. ― Кое-что помню. ― Это был честный ответ, и Тейлора он, похоже, удовлетворил.  
― Ты был здорово обдолбан. И совершенно ненасытен, ― продолжил Джастин. ― И я все думал, какой ты потрясающий. На следующее утро я сказал моей подруге Дафне, что видел лицо Бога.  
Брайан хмыкнул.  
― Это что-то новенькое.  
Джастин улыбнулся ему в шею.  
― Знаю, я был совсем неопытен и наивен. Но еще я знаю... ― он поцеловал Брайана в шею, нежно прихватил кожу губами. Лизнул языком, чувствуя солоноватый вкус высохшего пота, ― что несколько дней спустя все еще мог чувствовать тебя внутри. В точности, как сейчас.

― Думаю, мне пора, ― сказал Джастин, одевшись.  
― Если хочешь, ― медленно произнес Брайан, ― иди.  
Джастин чуть склонил голову набок.  
― Не хочу, ― ответил он, ― но мне все равно надо уходить.  
Он выскользнул из объятий Брайана, повернулся и зашагал к двери. На пороге оглянулся.  
― Может, завтра увидимся. У меня первый рабочий день. Посмеешься над моими попытками справиться с тарелками, а когда закончу, можем поехать к тебе. Как тебе такой план?  
― Можно, ― отозвался Брайан, ― если я не найду кого-нибудь получше.  
Джастин улыбнулся.  
― Очень сомневаюсь, ― сказал он. ― Готов поспорить, лучше меня у тебя никого не было.  
Брайан изогнул бровь, провожая хохочущего засранца суровым взглядом. Он не двинулся с места, пока дверь за Джастином не закрылась, и оставался стоять так еще некоторое время после.  
Наконец Брайан подошел к компьютеру, включил его, неторопливо сел. Посмотрел на экран.  
― А похуй, ― тихо произнес он. ― Пусть катятся к черту.  
И дважды кликнул по папке «Кампания Стоквелла».

― Работай задницей поактивнее, Солнышко, ― крикнула Дебби. ― У нас полным-полно посетителей!  
Джастин улыбнулся и осторожно взял еще пару наполненных тарелок, стараясь не рассмеяться, когда Дебби пробормотала: «О черт, могла бы и по-другому выразиться».  
Слегка виляя бедрами, он пробрался к столику и расставил блюда перед клиентами.  
Один из них, утомленный на вид мужчина, улыбнулся ему.  
― Ну привет, сладкий, ― сказал он. ― Ты тут, кажется, новенький.  
Джастин кивнул.  
― Первый день. Торможу немного.  
― Что ж, позволь сказать, милый, в этом фартучке ты смотришься просто дивно. А остальное этих парней мало волнует. ― Незнакомец подмигнул ему и взмахнул вилкой.  
― Спасибо, ― отозвался Джастин. ― Приятного аппетита.  
Он снова услышал оклик Дебби и нырнул за стойку.  
― Да?  
― На четвертый столик нужно еще кофе, ― сообщила она. ― А на седьмом тебя ждут щедрые чаевые.  
― Понял, ― и Джастин вернулся к работе.  
По пути к четвертому столику он едва не столкнулся с другом Брайана, Майклом.  
― Ой, ― сказал он. ― Привет.  
Майкл выглядел то ли смущенным, то ли удивленным, а может, и то и другое. Он кивнул, поздоровался и сел за столик. Следом возник классный накаченный парень, видимо, его бойфренд, а за ним, разумеется...  
― Хантер.  
Хантер остановился, и минуту они просто смотрели друг на друга. Джастину казалось, что его оценивают, и он, как ни странно, надеялся, что пройдет проверку.  
― Здорово, чувак, ― сказал наконец Хантер. ― Как жизнь? ― и пихнул его кулаком в плечо.  
Джастин чуть не опрокинул кофейник, но кивнул в ответ.  
― Привет, старик. Рад тебя видеть.  
Хантер отбросил челку с глаз, небрежно передернул плечами и уселся на свое место. Джастин понес кофе на четвертый столик.

Смена Джастина закончилась, и он уже собрался одеться, когда почувствовал руку на своем плече.  
― Тебя к телефону, Солнышко, ― сказала Дебби.  
― Спасибо.  
Он потянулся за телефоном, но Дебби убрала его за спину и погрозила пальцем.  
― Сперва скажи мне, как дела у вас с мамой, ― приподняв бровь, потребовала она.  
Джастин пожал плечами.  
― Сложно сказать. Потребуется время, чтобы действительно... ну ты понимаешь. Но мы договорились пообедать вместе на следующей неделе и просто... поговорить. ― Он знал, что Дебби уловила нотки надежды в его голосе: ее взгляд смягчился, а потом в нем засветилась гордость.  
― Что ж, я охуенно рада это слышать, ― проговорила она. ― И прежде чем ты убежишь трахаться с этим козлом, я хочу сказать... ты сегодня держался молодцом, малыш. ― Она рассмеялась. ― Еще немного волосы отрасти, и будешь купаться в чаевых, поверь мне.  
― Спасибо, ― повторил Джастин. ― Может, так я и сделаю.  
Теперь не было причин коротко стричься. И, черт возьми, пусть он никогда прежде не обслуживал столики, в этом чувствовалась какая-то приятная обыденность. За это он был обязан Дебби не меньше, чем за комнату.  
Джастин понял, что невольно улыбается ей, и Дебби, лопнув жвачку, ответила встречной улыбкой.  
― Увидимся, Деб, ― сказал он.  
Она ущипнула его за щеку, передала телефон и отправилась по своим делам.  
Джастин поднес трубку к уху.  
― Алло.  
Пауза.  
Его губы снова дрогнули в улыбке.  
― Хорошо, скоро буду.

― Брайан, ― начал Джастин. ― Как...  
Брайан схватил его и втащил в лофт через полуоткрытую дверь.  
― Спасибо, что заглянул, ― мимоходом произнес он. ― Чаю хочешь? ― И накрыл губы Джастина своими. Огладил его бока, сунул руки в задние карманы джинсов, пытаясь стянуть их вниз.  
Джастин издал приглушенный стон и расстегнул ширинку, помогая. Потом разорвал поцелуй, тяжело дыша и ухмыляясь.  
― И тебе привет.  
― Меньше слов, ― отозвался Брайан, ― больше секса. ― Сгреб его в охапку и грубо повалил их обоих на пол. Джастин зашипел, ударившись спиной о холодный полированный паркет.  
― Если тебе так не терпится, ― он прижал ладонь Брайана к своему паху. ― Займись уже делом.  
Кинни внезапно отстранился.  
― Постой, ― сказал он. ― Я хочу узнать твое мнение кое о чем.  
Джастин поднял на него раздраженный взгляд.  
― Твой член, вне сомнений, лучший из всех, что я видел. Как тебе такое мнение?  
Брайан рассмеялся, но отрицательно покачал головой. Встал, увлекая Джастина за собой, и дернул его джинсы на место.  
― Взгляни вот на это.  
Брайан подвел его к компьютеру, усадил в кресло и, наклонившись, кликнул на значок на рабочем столе. Ощутив прикосновение языка к шее, хмыкнул и отпихнул паршивца. Тот улыбнулся, явно намереваясь попробовать снова, но, наткнувшись на серьезный взгляд, повернулся к монитору. Начался видеоролик.  
 _Одиннадцатого апреля 2002 года..._  
Джастин резко обернулся.  
― Брайан?  
 _Джейсон Кемп, девятнадцати лет..._  
― Тсс. Смотри дальше.  
Джастин подался вперед и смотрел, чувствуя, как пальцы Брайана нервно барабанят по спинке стула.

_Прежде чем избрать Джима Стоквелла мэром, не хотите ли вы получить ответы на некоторые вопросы?_  
Ролик закончился, и Джастин тяжело откинулся назад.  
― Ну как? ― осведомился Брайан.  
К Джастину еще не вернулся дар речи. В задумчивости покусывая нижнюю губу, он пристально наблюдал, как Кинни зажег сигарету, затем затушил, четырежды вдавив её в пепельницу.  
― Я собираюсь завтра отнести это Диккенсу, ― сказал Брайан. ― До выборов еще есть время, чтобы наделать немало шуму. А если Диккенс не захочет... ― он пожал плечами. ― Придумаю что-нибудь другое.  
― Брайан, ― прошептал Джастин. ― Я думаю, это гениально. Ты ― гениален.  
Брайан встретился с ним взглядом.  
― Должен же я как-то отомстить говнюку, а?  
― Ну-ну, ― ухмыльнулся Джастин. ― Как скажешь.  
Брайан фыркнул, но на миг отвел глаза. Только месть? Теперь уже далековато от истины. И мелкий засранец это просек. Боже, мальчишка действительно его насквозь видел.  
Лицо Джастина смягчилось, засияло широкой улыбкой.  
― Черт, Брайан, ― сказал он. ― Я люблю тебя. Правда, люблю. Честно-честно.  
Брайан чуть заметно улыбнулся, но потом его взгляд помрачнел.  
― Любовь ― херня.  
Джастин засмеялся, после признания стало как-то удивительно легко на душе.  
― А мне плевать. Меня это ни хуя не волнует, ― сказал он.  
И Брайану придется смириться с этим.  
― Знаешь, я сразу понял, что ты упрямый как осел. И совершенно не учишься на своих ошибках, ― будничным тоном заметил он и мягко провел рукой по плечу Джастина. Жест абсолютно не вязался с его словами. ― Наверняка разглядывал горячих парней вместо того, чтобы слушать учителя, а?  
Джастин пожал плечами ― Брайан даже не подозревал, насколько прав.  
― Однако же у меня всегда были хорошие оценки.  
Немного помешкав, Кинни протянул руку и пригладил волосы у него над ухом. Растерянный взгляд, озадаченно поджатые губы ― он будто не мог поверить, что Джастин действительно здесь.  
А Джастин... Джастину казалось, что он может сидеть вот так целую вечность, потому что то, что он искал, отражалось сейчас на лице Брайана.  
Стоило ему вздохнуть, как момент прошел, остались лишь его отголоски ― в ласкающих волосы пальцах.  
― Итак, ― нарушил молчание Джастин, по-прежнему улыбаясь и подставляясь под прикосновение. ― Помнится, ты говорил что-то про меньше слов, больше секса.  
― Точно, говорил, ― ответил Брайан. ― Умница. ― И утянул Джастина в поцелуй.

**Конец**


End file.
